Brave New World
by Scarlet Camellia626
Summary: The step daughter of Dr. Fate decides she's ready to save the world from evil. She has the experience and smarts, but can she deal with six other teenagers and love? Wait, LOVE?  SuperboyXOC NO FLAMING! Based off the T.V. series.
1. Independence Day Part 1

Hi everyone! I decided to work on the story early since I was so psyched about the info. I'm not sure what Dr. Fate is like in Young Justice of if he is even in it, so please don't get mad at me if I don't portray him well. This is the beginning of the story Brave New World, so I will be taking on the plot of the first episode, so spoilers . Also, I am sorry about Tsuruya not appearing in my info. It's seems that it deleted itself for some reason. I will be sure to explain her in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the name Witchblade. I do own though Samantha Mashiro.

**Bold = message, computer talking**

_Italics = memory_

_**Bold Italics = Spell casting**_

* * *

* Info Start *

It was one of the worst nightmares Samantha had in a long time. It had started out like any other old dream where she would be sitting with her real family again laughing and talking about their day.

-Dream Start-

_Samantha was in a small black pajama dress walking in to kitchen and seeing her mother cook. She looked to her left to see her father reading the newspaper. It had looked like a regular morning she would have._

"Mom, do you need any help?" Samantha asked as she sat down at the table.

Her mother just shook her head no and went back to cooking. Samantha than got up and walked behind her father to see what he was looking at. "Hey dad, what are you reading about?"

Samantha father looked up and smiled. "If you would like to know so much, why don't you just read it yourself like a regular kid should?" Samantha's father said in a joking manner as his paper was snatched away be his daughter.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I think I'm smart enough to read the paper." Samantha said as she stuck her tongue and made a silly face and went back to the paper. She than started to scroll down all of the pages to find something interesting until she looked at the obituary.

'**July 4th 2010, Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro die in a tragic fire leaving their sixteen year old daughter alone.'**

Samantha's hands were shaking and she couldn't see straight. Samantha started to close her eyes and tried to swallow a big lump in her throat.

"Hey dad, mom. The obituary says that you guys died in a fire. I guess they got that wrong right? Right?" Samantha looked up slowly to see her father starting to catch on fire and melt away. Samantha's mother also had started to melt and the whole kitchen started to burst into flames.

Samantha fell on the ground and ash started to get into her eyes. She covered her eyes and backed away from the flames into the wall and went into the fetal position and started to shake.

"Mom, dad, where are you! I'm scared and I want to get out!" Samantha screamed as she wished for someone to help her. She got on her knees and tried to cover her ears from the horrendous and terrifying screams coming from the fire. Samantha couldn't take it anymore and started to cry many tears. Her dream world started to collapse and it all disappeared only leaving Samantha crying in a dark void. Samantha couldn't take much more of this nightmare and screamed.

AUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!

* * *

-In the Real World-

Samantha was taking on the effects of the dream as beads of sweat were all over her tossing and turning body. Samantha knocked over a rose filled incense dish that caused it to shatter and awaken Samantha from her night terror. Samantha jolted up in fright as her hair fell down her back and she crouched down holding her trembling body as she silently whimpered.

A knock from the door helped Samantha come out of her trance and snap her out of it. A man's voice than shouted outside.

"Samantha, are you alright? Please answer!" The man yelled through the door.

"Ye-yes. I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about really." Samantha said hesitantly.

"I don't believe you. I'm coming in." The man walked in to reveal himself wearing a tight blue jumpsuit with a long yellow cape that clung to his back. He wore yellow boots and a gold helmet that covered his entire face. This was Dr. Fate, Samantha's caretaker, mentor, and step-father.

Dr. Fate looked at the broken essence dish and Samantha's shaking body. He than knelt down to pick up the pieces of the broken glass than spoke.

"Your dreams are getting worse are they not? I thought this would happen around your teenage years, but I also hoped it wouldn't. It's the anniversary isn't it?"

Samantha breathed heavily and opened her eyes to feel tears running down her cheeks. She started to rub them away and clutched the blankets tightly.

"Why do I have to have these horrible terrors? I see things that I know that nobody should ever have to see. Maybe it would be better if that fire had taken away my eye sight so I wouldn't have to relive them every waking moment at night." Samantha said with a said smile.

Dr. Fate got up and put the pieces in a trash can. He than walked up to Samantha and rubbed her on the head. "You shouldn't say things like that. If you didn't have your eye sight than I wouldn't have been able to teach you any of my tricks now would I?"

Samantha smiled at the thought and shuddered from the extra adrenaline running in her system. She put on her robe and walked out into the living room and sat in a chair and started to play with a queen chess piece. Samantha sighed heavily and looked at the clock on the table to show that it was six o clock in the morning.

Samantha looked to her right to see her step mother, Inza walk in with a warm towel, tea, and her uniform. She walked to the chair across of Samantha's and sat down, pouring tea into a cup for Samantha, and giving her the towel.

Samantha looked down at the ground and started to blush a bit and took a small sip of tea.

"Ummm, did I wake you up with my screaming?" Samantha asked sheepishly looking back at her tea.

Inza smiled and took a sip of her own cup. "No, I was already awake when the commotion came. Are you alright though? From the way you look and how pale you are the dream must have been terrifying."

Samantha took the hot towel and rubbed her face and neck with it, savoring the warmth. She closed her eyes and breathed softly.

"Well, yes I suppose it was a lot worse than the last one. I really need to get some help. If don't pull myself together than I won't be ready for today." Samantha said as she looked outside the window at the dawning sun. Samantha got up and went back into her room.

A few hours later Samantha walked out with a her hair in it's usual twin pigtails, her red cross shirt, black skirt, and sixty-seven centimeter stockings on ready to go. The last thing that was fixed about her was the calm aura she was giving off, much better than the attitude she had before.

Samantha walked into the living room to see Dr. Fate and Inza waiting in the living room for Samantha. Once Samantha walked in, Dr. Fate put his tea down and got up.

"Samantha, I'm sorry but I won't be able to come with you. It seems that I have business to take care of somewhere else. I'm sorry."

Samantha smiled and waved her hand. "No, it's okay. You have lots of busy things you need to take of. I can get there on my own."

Dr. Fate than took out what looked like a I.D. card and handed it to Samantha. "Here take this. It will allow you access to the Hall of Justice. I know you will get there on time, so don't worry about directions."

Samantha smiled and took the card from Dr. Fate. As she waited for him to finish his spell to transport her outside the Hall of Justice. Before she left, Inza walked up to Samantha.

"Samantha, before you go I want to tell you something important."

"Okay, is it something weird?"

"No. I just wanted t tell you to have fun that is all. Good luck."

"Thanks Inza." Samantha than ran into Dr. Fate's portal and found herself outside of the Hall of Justice. Samantha looked around to see civilians looking strangely at her, pointing at her, and taking pictures of the Hall of Justice. Samantha looked at the hall and thought that it looked a lot bigger up close.

* * *

"Well, today's the day." Samantha looked around to see Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and The Flash with their sidekicks walking to the hall of Justice. Samantha ran after them and had to scream at them. "Hey, guys could you wait up?"

Samantha ran over to the heroes and had to stop to catch her breath. Samantha looked up and saw that she wasn't the only sidekick there. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy were also there.

Kid Flash walked up to Samantha and gave her a high-five. "What's up Caster? We haven't seen you in a long time. What have you been doing?"

"Oh the usual. Learning dark magic spells to blast the daylights out of my enemies. The usual. So, are we going in or not?" Samantha ran in and it became a race between all of the sidekicks. Once inside, all of them were greeted by giant statue's of the original leaguers.

"Wow. I guess nobody here thinks highly of themselves."

Samantha and the others walked in and sat down on a couch and waited for the superheroes to finish speaking. Samantha was getting bored and wanted their little meeting to be over. A scanner than appeared and scanned the League members and a special door opened.

"That's it?" Said Speedy irritated. "You promised a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You all have been granted access very few others get." Aquaman said in his kingly aura.

"Oh really! Who cares which side of the glass were on?" Speedy yelled a she pointed to a group of civilians behind a glass window taking pictures.

"Roy, you just need to be patient." said Green Arrow.

"What I need is respect!" Speedy turns to the sidekicks and looks at all of them. "There treating us like kids. Even worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this!"

Samantha looked at Speedy in confusion, and than at Robin and Aqualad. Samantha was confused on what was going on right then and there.

"You're playing their game! Why? Because you think their better than us or that they play fair! Today was supposed to be the day! Step one in becoming full fledged heroes and members of the league!"

"I don't understand though. I thought we were just supposed to get a tour of the HQ before anything else." Samantha said in a questioning tone.

"Except the hall isn't the leagues real HQ!" Speedy said, making everyone in the room surprised.

"What? That can't be right though." Samantha said.

"I bet they didn't tell you that he hall is just a front for tourists and a pit stop to a zeta beam teleported tubes to the real HQ. An orbiting satellite, called the Watchtower."

Batman glared at Green Arrow for his idiocy. "I thought we could just let this slide." Batman still gave Green Arrow a glare. "Or maybe not.

Aquaman stepped into the discussion. "You are not helping your cause son. Please stand down."

Speedy pushed Aquaman's hand away. "Or what? Send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his!" Speedy said as he looked at Green Arrow in disgust.

"I thought I was his partner, but I guess I was wrong. Not anymore." Speedy said with much venom in his voice as he took off his hat and threw it on the ground.

There was silence all around the room. No one would speak. The sidekicks were too speechless to say anything, while the heroes were standing there taking the news head on. Speedy started to walk away, and as he was about to leave, he looked at the sidekicks.

"I guess they were right about you four. You're not ready." Speedy than vanished from the heroes vision as an alarm suddenly went off. The heroes went to the screen to get a incoming call from Superman.

"**Superman to Justice League, there has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."**

Batman looked at Superman. "I have had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman was cut off as another incoming message came in.

"**Zatanna to Justice League, there has been a disturbance with the sun. It seems someone is using a magic amulet to block out the sun. Requesting full league response."**

"**The fire isn't too bad. The local authorities have it under control." **Superman said.

"Than Cadmus can wait. All leaguers rendezvous at Zatanna's location at once. Batman out." Batman said with a communicator. The leaguers started to leave, but not before Batman walked up to the sidekicks. "Stay put."

"What! But why? We could help!" said Robin.

"This is a league mission. There will be other missions, when you are ready." Aquaman said as the rest.

It was only the three sidekicks left now in the room. Samantha started to grumble to herself and sat down on a chair and pouted. "I can't believe they didn't let us go, or even me for example! If it had to do with magic I could have stopped it like that!"

"Ugh! When were ready! How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like..like sidekicks?" Kid Flash said irritated while pacing back and forth.

Aqualad looked down in disappointment. "My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ, IN SPACE!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad said in curiosity.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked as all of the sidekicks looked down in disappointment.

Samantha got back up and walked up to the others, while holding her right arm for reassurance. "What is Project Cadmus anyways?" Samantha asked in curiosity.

Robin looked down in confusion, but than back at everyone with a smile. "I don't know, but I can find out!" Robin than ran for the main computer and started to press keys. Many files came up with access denied, but Robin got through it no problem.

"Wow. How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked Robin in utter amazement.

"Same type of computer like the bat cave." Robin said with a smirk

"Are you sure this is legal?" Samantha said a little worried.

"You know your asking Robin, the sidekick of Batman this right?" Robin said.

"Alright Project Cadmus is a genetics lab here in D.C.. That's it. Now that sounds suspicious. Maybe we should go investigate."

"Solve the case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said with a smirk.

"But didn't they tell us to 'stay put'?" Samantha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, to stay out of the sun mission, not this." Robin said.

"Wow now. If he's going than I'm going!" Kid Flash said with a smile.

Aqualad smiled and walked over to the two other boys. "If your both going, than I'm going as well." They boys looked at Samantha with smiles on there faces.

"Huh, fine. I guess someone needs to be the conscious of this group. It looks like were a team now."

* * *

-At Cadmus-

A fire was increasing at the Cadmus building with innocent people still inside.

"Please, get us out!" yelled one of the scientists as the flames of the fire were drawing nearer.

The firefighters positioned their hose to the flames. "Don't worry. We will get you out." said a firefighter as he tried to calm the civilians down. Than all of a sudden, a gust of wind followed by a red blur passed by them.

Kid Flash ran at to speed to the Cadmus building, running up the wall to the scientists. He quickly hoisted them to the roof of the building, but not before almost falling off the wall. He needed more practice. Kid Flash quickly took hold of the window and hoisted himself into the window.

"Look it's what's his name? Flash Boy!" screamed the firefighter in surprise and awe.

"It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" Flash said to himself as he grumbled in the building.

Aqualad, Robin, and Witchblade ran through an alley to the scene.

"Wow. Real smooth." said Robin unimpressed. Aqualad looked at the scene with Kid Flash in annoyance.

"Does he always have to rush in like that We need a plan. We-" Aqualad looked to his left to see caster and Robin missing. He looked back at the building to see them running to the building.

"Aqualad, your going to be left behind!" yelled Caster as she ran to the building. Caster looked around to find something she could use to stop this fire. She looked to see the fire hose and concentrated.

"_**Fly, Fleigen!" **_Caster yelled as she lifted off the ground and landed on the window sill. Caster jumped inside the building to see Robin hacking into a computer and Kid Flash sitting on a desk.

Aqualad also came and jumped into the room as well and started to look around. "I appreciated the help." Aqualad said sarcastically. Aqualad walked through a hallway and was about to leave, but not before someone or something going down the elevator. "What was that?"

"That can't be right. All of the elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said.

Robin kept trying to hack into the elevator and blue prints, having no luck. "Man, why can't I get in! If I can't get in, even Batman couldn't!"

Caster walked over to the elevator and tapped the side of it. Caster looked at the computer for a bit. "May I try? Maybe I can get in."

"Sure, be my guest." Robin moved out of the way for Caster as she touched the elevator door and closed her eyes. Caster concentrated solely on the electronics of the building.

"**Access denied, access denied. No entry allowed without certification. Finding different way in…Disk error, disk error, disk error. Gaining clearance in-" **

"**3...2...1...yes." Caster said in a monotone voice with a blank expression on her face.**

Caster opened her eyes to see the door open. She never did understand how that even worked. "Well come on. We need to see what this is." Caster looked down and was shocked to see at lest twenty-six floors, maybe even more going straight down.

'What did I get myself into?" Caster asked herself.

* * *

The first part is now done. Now to clarify some things. First off, I have never read a single Dr. Fate comic. I have only seen him in Justice League and I thought he was awesome from the start. So he is the Dr. Fate I am using for my 'family'.

Second, Caster is Samantha. I have decided to call her that instead because it sounds a lot cooler. Also her powers. Her powers consist of magic such as elements like water and lightning. She is afraid to use fire though. Her other powers include talking to electronics to make them work, but she can get lost in the technology.

And third, this chapter will be either a two part, or a three part. The episode was long, so it could be three. Please read and review, but no flaming please. I hope that you liked the first part of the story so far.

Please read and review!


	2. Independence Day Part 2

Hi again everyone! I don't know if people are reading this or even liking the story for that matter, but I'm jus going to have fun.

Now, the last time I left off, the new team had decided to investigate Cadmus for it's information. Once getting there, they find a secret elevator that shouldn't even be in the building! What mystery will they uncover in this mission?

* * *

* Chapter Start *

Samantha/Caster was staring at what seemed like a never ending dark elevator shaft that could have been thirty floors. Maybe even more. What was going on here!

"Hey guys, is this normal for a genetics lab?" Caster asked confused and a bit frightened.

Kid Flash and Aqualad walked over to Caster to see what she was looking at as Robin had finally gotten to the blue prints. "This is wrong." Robin said as he typed in looking at all of the blue prints thoroughly. "I thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building." Robin ran over to the elevator and looked down. "Well, I guess that's why they need the express elevator."

Robin took a batarang and shot it at the ceiling of the shaft, having a rope attached to the end. Robin made sure it was attached tightly before looking at the others. "We should all get on this. It will make it a lot easier." Robin was about to go down when Caster coughed, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Why are you going first?" Samantha said plainly.

"Well, it's my weapon, and two why do you need to ask?"

Samantha glared at Robin that could leave Batman's glare to shame. She pointed right down to the problem. Her skirt.

Robin looked down and started to blush heavily. Her started to fidget and tried to think of an excuse. "I-I didn't-I wasn't-"

Caster sighed as she put her hand up to silence him. She walked right past Robin and grabbed the rope and went down. Aqualad and Kid Flash stared at Robin in a 'what were you thinking face?'

"What! I wasn't even thinking that!" Robin said defensively.

Caster was sliding down the rope until there was nothing left to go down She looked to see that it went as far as the twenty-sixth floor. Caster looked up to see Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash hot on her trail.

"Hey Robin, I think your at the end of your rope." Caster said as she swung herself to the ledge of the twenty-sixth floor . Robin and the others followed suit as Robin hacked the elevator door.

"O.k., your good to go." Aqualad walked to the door as he ripped the door open. Kid Flash started to run through the hallway, until large unknown creatures walked right past him, causing him to fall to the ground.

The heroes watched as the behemoth monsters walked right past them, not even noticing them or acknowledging them. The heroes just gapped at the monsters.

"No, nothing going on around here." said Aqualad sarcastically.

* * *

* Somewhere in Cadmus Labs *

In another part of Cadmus test tubes bubbled, graphs and charts were scattered, and a man in a lab coat stood. He was holding what looked like a test tube of blue liquid in his hands very carefully. He than walked to a giant cylinder, typed in a pass code and placed the vial of liquid in it, with the name 'Blockbuster' printed.

The door soon opened after to the appearance of a golden masked man. He looked very strong, but seemed to be only human. "Doctor Desmand-" said the masked man, but was interrupted by the scientist.

"Tell me Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you not understand? If your are here to tell me about what caused the fire it can wait." said Dr. Desmand annoyed as he looked through a microscope.

"The fire department is still cleaning up. I'll begin my investigation when they leave." Guardian said obediently.

"Than what is it?" said Dr. Desmand

"A Genome on sub-level twenty-six spotted three intruders." Guardian said as he put his hands on his hips.

Dr. Desmand sighed in annoyance. "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

"No."

"Than the Genome is confused. Whatever might occur in our fake lab above ground, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C.!"

Guardian looked at the doctor. "It's my job to keep it that way."

"Fine, take a squad!" The scientist said defeated. Out of nowhere, a strange blue alien like man appeared. He had blue skin, two horns on his head, and red eyes.

"Might I suggest leaving Guardian's Genome behind? If violence should occur…"

"The little guy would be in my way." Guardian said as he looked at his Genome on his shoulder.

"No. The advantage of instant telepathic communication out ways other concerns." Dr. Desmand petted a small genome as it's horns glowed bright red. Suddenly, the horns on the genome riding on Guardian started to glow as Guardian's eyes got foggy.

"I need my Genome at all times." said Guardian in a monotone voice. He bowed to Dr. Desmand and went on his way. The blue man also went on his way, while the doctor went back to his work.

* * *

* Back with our Heroes *

A door was hacked into and opened to see the heroes walking into a strange room to what seemed like the power room. The only difference was that on each shelf, there was a tube holding what looked like a giant bug making electricity appear out of their bodies.

"Okay, I am officially whelmed." said Robin in surprise.

"What's with you and that whelmed thing?" said Caster as she looked at the giant bugs.

"So this is how they hide their underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid because it generates it's own power with these..things." Flash said figuring it out.

"Of course, Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the Earth." Aqualad said calmly.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said. He walked over to a tube and typed in a few keys. "They call them Genomorphs. Wow, look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws! These things are living weapons."

"They must be engineering an army. But for who?" Kid Flash said confusingly.

"Wait, the computer says something. Project Kr. Man the file is too encrypted, even I can't get through!" Caster said annoyed.

"Don't move!" yelled Guardian as he ran to the four sidekicks. Many smaller Genomorphs were following his pursuit. Guardian skidded to a halt to see that it was just sidekicks. "Wait a minute. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Caster?" Guardian said in disbelief.

"Well, at least he got your name right." Robin said to Kid Flash as he kept trying to encrypt the computer.

"I know you. Your Guardian, a hero." Aqualad said calmly.

"I do the best I can." Guardian said back.

"Than what are you doing here?" asked Kid Flash.

"I think that should be my question boys. And girl. I'm chief of security here and your trespassing. But we can call the league to sort this out."

"How can you say that! Or for that matter, why are you working for these people? Do you think the league will be fine with you making living weapons?" Caster retorted.

"Weapons? What are you-" Suddenly, the small Genome on Guardian's shoulder stared at Guardian as it's horns glowed. "What have I-? Ugh, my head." Guardian clutched his head in pain, but reverted back to normal moments later. "Take them down. No mercy!"

The Genomes started to run at the heroes and swing their claws at them. Robin grabbed a smoke bomb and made cover for the others. He grabbed a batarang and shot it to the ceiling as he swung himself over the crowed, heading to the elevator and started hacking.

Kid Flash was fighting a Genome at the moment. He dodged many times, moving to a pillar. He flipped himself on the pillar and kicked the Genome in the face. Aqualad was also fighting a Genome and Guardian at the same time. He pushed the Genome off him, but Guardian shoved him into some circuitry. Guardian ran at Aqualad, as the got into a fist fight, with Aqualad electrocuting Guardian and the Genome.

Aqualad headed for the elevator but looked in the elevator. "Hey, where is Caster?" The boys looked around to see Caster trying her best to fight off Guardian and the Genomes. She started to shoot many dark red magic blasts at them, causing them to be knocked out. Caster than quickly ran to the elevator.

Caster was almost there until a Genomes came out of nowhere and scratched Caster on the cheek, leg and shoulder. Caster fell to the ground, but quickly got up and ran as fast as she could to the elevator, despite the blood seeping out of her wounds. In a last attempt, Caster jumped straight for the elevator, getting in, and quickly closing the door. Caster breathed heavily and looked at everyone staring at her.

"Okay, I just have to say how awesome that was!" Kid Flash said totally pumped.

Aqualad looked at the floor numbers to see that the were going down. "We're heading down?"

"Dude, out is up AND we have a hurt teammate!" Kid Flash yelled as he pointed to Caster.

"Excuse me, project KR? It's down on sub-level fifty two." Robin retorted.

"This is getting out of control. I think we should contact the league." Aqualad said quietly.

"No way. I'm just fine. They are just a few scratches, I'm not going to die. And besides-" Caster looked to see that they were already at the fifty-secant floor. "We are already here, so we might as well go on ahead." Caster, an the rest of the group walked through a strange looking room with glowing bubbles and dusty caves everywhere.

They all stopped to see a fork in the road. Aqualad looked at Robin. "Which way?"

"I don't know. Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin said sarcastically.

"How about then third option? Just pick one!" Caster yelled quietly at them.

"Halt!" Out of nowhere a blue Genome came out from a hallway. His horns started to glow as he use telekinesis to throw barrels at the sidekicks. The group dodged them as they ran through a random hallway.

The blue Genome stared at this. He was right about seeing the intruders those few minutes ago. Soon, he saw Guardian and Genomes coming out of the elevator. "They are heading for project Kr."

* * *

* With our Heroes *

The group started to run as they could see the many Genomes heading straight for them. Kid Flash used his super speed to run to the protected project Kr. He saw that the door was about to close and that they would never be able to get in if that happened. Kid Flash struggled to carry a barrel and out it in between the doors to halt the closing.

Aqualad, Robin, and Caster quickly ran inside the room with Aqualad kicking the barrel to halt their capture. Robin soon hacked into the computer. "Okay, I disabled the door we're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad said.

"Uhh, guys. I Think you should look at this." Kid Flash pressed a button to turn on the lights, to see that inside the containment pod was a boy that looked the age of sixteen. But what had caught everyone's eyes was the insignia on his suit was the same as Superman's.

"Wow, that's it! Big K, little r. The atomic symbol Krypton!" Caster said amazed as she walked in front of the containment pod, staring at the boy.

"Is he a clone?" Kid Flash asked.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad said to get the boys attention.

"Oh, right." Robin took out his cable and plugged it into the computer. It took a few seconds until all of the information appeared on screen. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force grown in sixteen weeks? From DNA required from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad said seriously.

"There is no way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said surprised.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun rays twenty-four-seven." Robin said as he kept searching through more data.

Caster looked at the small monsters sitting above Superboy's head. "And these things?" Caster said as she pointed to the monsters.

"It says their Genomorph gnomes. Their telepathic and they are force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else. They are making a slave out of..well Superman's son." Kid Flash said quietly.

"Now we contact the league." Aqualad pushed his symbol, causing it to glow and contact Aqualad. The others tried contacting as well, but had no success.

"There's no signal." Robin said.

"We are in way too deep. Literally." Kid Flash said looking at everyone.

* With the bad guys *

Genomes were gathered outside the door, waiting for the humans to finish hacking the door. Dr. Desmand could be heard running to the scene out of breath.

"They're still in there! With the weapon!"

"We can't get the door open." Guardian said angrily.

"Use your telekinesis!" Dr. Desmand shouted at the blue Genome.

"I have tried, with no avail." he said calmly.

"Useless! This is madness! Get some Genome trolls down here now to muscle the door open."

"They are already on their way." said Guardian.

"You know that once we get in there we can't ever let them leave."

"Doc, these aren't your normal meddling kids. You don't want to get on the wrong side of the league."

"Yes, but it's better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors believe me." Dr. Desmand stared at Guardian's Genome. "Activate the Genomes inside Kr." Dr. Desmand stared at the door until he felt he stepped in something wet. He looked down to see a small pool of blood. He bent down and examined it.

"Looks like one of our meddling kids is hurt."

* * *

* Back with our Heroes *

Caster looked at the rest of the sidekicks and than back at Superboy. "We can't leave him like this. If he is really Superman's clone or even son for that matter, this isn't right. He deserves to live the life he wants, not what Cadmus made him for."

"Alright, lets set him free. Do it." Aqualad commanded.

Robin punched in a few keys as the doors started to open. Once the doors were fully open, Superboy's eyes were open. He stared at Caster for a bit until he swiftly grabbed her tightly by the arm and through her to the back of the room, causing her to fall unconscious.

Superboy than headed for Aqualad and tackled him to the ground. Robin and Kid Flash held onto Superboy's arms, trying to trap him. "Hey, calm down! We're on your side!" Kid Flash was than punched hard in the face into a glass container, knocking him out as well.

Robin grabbed a smoke screen out of his belt. "I don't want to do this." Robin activated the smoke in Superboy's face, with Aqualad kicking him to the other side of the room. Robin than took out a highly charged tazor and shot it at Superboy, but had no effect.

Robin was than pulled to Superboy and was pushed to the ground, where Superboy started to crush him with his foot. Aqualad saw this and quickly took out his water controlling gun and turned it into a hammer.

"That is enough!" Aqualad swung at Superboy with enough force to hit him off Robin and slam into the computer. Robin tired to get up and fight but ended up falling unconscious.

Aqualad stared at Superboy who was walking up to him with a menacing look. "Stop fighting us. We aren't here to hurt you." Aqualad said calmly. Superboy didn't listen as he swiftly flew at Aqualad, throwing him into the ceiling and knocking him out.

Superboy walked to the giant door and used his super strength to open it. The doctor smiled evilly as he stared at the unconscious heroes. "Good work Superboy now-" The doctor looked again and counted the heroes. "Hold on a minute. There are only three. Where is the fourth?"

A blood red magic blast was suddenly shot at them, missing and hitting the door. Everyone looked to see Caster, bruised and cuts everywhere struggling to stand, with anger in her eyes.

"I'm right here. Now, why are you doing this to him? It should be his choice on what he wants to do. He has the right to make his own decisions, not be your living weapon!" Caster shot another magic blast, this time hitting Superboy, and burning him slightly.

The doctor saw this and was worried. "Take her down." Superboy swiftly disappeared and reappeared in front of Caster.

"You don't have to do this! Their controlling you and you don't have to listen to-" Caster was than roughly punched in the stomach, causing Caster to cough up blood and fall unconscious in Superboy's arms.

"Good work. Now take these three to the lab and imprison them. I want the girl in the infirmary. She is losing too much blood and could be useful." the doctor said as he walked away.

* * *

* About an hour later *

The doctor was pacing back and forth waiting for the board to answer. T.V. monitors came down from the ceiling and showed silhouettes of about seven men.

"Doctor Desmand, you required an audience with the light?" asked one of the chiefs.

"Yes, sorry to disturb you at such a late hour-" The doctor was than cut off by another chairmen.

"Just get to your point."

"Of course. Well, we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. Origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted unwanted attention. Four sidekicks Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Caster breached security. They found and released the weapon, the Superboy. Of course he is still under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would be liberators. The four are contained and the league has no idea they are here. Uh, what should I do with them?"

"Clone them. The substitutes will serve the light and only the light." said one of the chairmen.

"And the originals?"

"Dispose of them. Leave no trace."

The doctor smiled and was about to end the conversation, but had one more matter to talk about. "Just one more thing. It seems that one of the sidekicks, Caster has the use of magic on her. She was able to slightly hurt Superboy, giving him some minor burns that will heal in time. Should we really clone her?"

There was silence in the room for a while until they finally answered. "You said that she was in the infirmary to heal herself. I suggest waiting for a bit. If she still refuses to cooperate, destroy her and make no clone of her."

The screens were than all shut off.

* * *

Hooray, I finished the second chapter! This is getting very good so far. I'm not really sure if Superboy has a weakness to magic like Superman, so if he doesn't, I guess he does now. Now for the last part, I'm not sure what to do. It seems that this was a lot longer than I expected, so it could even go to four parts if I want to. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

Please Read & Review! No Flaming!


	3. Independence Day Part 3

Hi everyone! My finals are finally over! I'm so happy right now. Now I can work on all of my fan fiction without worrying about grades! Now, I believe that I will make this part three of the part four chapter episode. Oh, and welcome to cheshirecat900 and thank you for reviewing. I promise to add some romance to this story. I will add a little to this chapter and some more later to the fourth part. Now like I was saying-Ow!

Samantha626 looks at the ground to see what looked like a rock. Samantha626 looks in front of her to see her OC, Samantha.

Samantha626: Hey what's up OC me?

Samantha: WHER HAVE YOU BEEN! I have been waiting for you to update!

Samantha626: Well, I was busy studying, so I didn't have a lot of free time. Now get back into the story.

Samantha/Caster: No!

Samantha626: Well if you don't I'll-I'll…

Samantha/Caster: You'll do what?

Samantha626: I'll never put any romance in for you!

Samantha/Caster: You wouldn't?

Samantha626: I would.

Samantha/Caster:….Alright fine.

Samantha626: Oh, before you go, do the disclaimer.

Samantha/Caster: Fine. Samantha626 does not own Young Justice and lets hope she never does.

Samantha626: I heard that!

**Bold = message, computer talking, screaming**

_Italics = memory_

_**Bold Italics = Spell casting**_

* * *

* Chapter Start *

Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad were now encased and trapped in what looked like a tube of some sort. Outside was Superboy watching their every move and every breath they made.

"Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!" screamed a voice in the three boys mind. Once they woke up, the first thing they saw was Superboy, giving them all a stone cold glare.

"What? What do you want? Quit staring, you're creeping me out!" yelled Kid Flash.

"Hey KF, maybe we shouldn't tick off the guy who can fry us with a look." Robin said persuading.

-With Dr. Desmand-

Dr. Desmand was walking back with another one of his co-workers to the project Kr lab.

"I want you to start prepping the cloning procedures for the new project sidekick. Now." His co-worker left as he walked up to Guardian.

"We were almost done her doc." Guardian reported.

Dr. Desmand walked near the lab to look at the repairing progress. He looked until he finally saw that Superboy was not inside his pod. "Where's the weapon?"

"Superboy? He carried the three boys into the cloning chamber." Guardian calmly added.

"We have Genomorphs for that! Get the weapon back in it's pod now!" yelled the doctor.

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs?" Guardian said questionably.

"Don't you know?" said Dr. Desmand as his genome glowed red. The genome on Guardian also glowed red as Guardian's eyes once again turned pale and cloudy as he stood obediently.

"That clone belongs in a cage!" Guardian yelled as he ran off to find Superboy.

Dr. Desmand smiled evilly as he looked at his watch. "I should go see how are other intruder is doing. Maybe she can tell us why they came here in the first place." Dr. Desmand than walked to the medical wing.

* * *

-With Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and Superboy-

Aqualad looked at Superboy in pain. "We only sought to help you."

"Yeah, we free you and than you turn on us! How's that for gratitude?" Kid Flash yelled/complained.

"Kid please, I believe that our new friend was not in control of his actions." Aqualad said as he looked at Superboy.

Superboy started to blink his eyes furiously as he stated to rub his eyes. "Ugh. Well what if I wasn't?" Superboy asked.

"Wow, he an talk!" exclaimed Kid Flash in surprise.

"Yes, HE can." Superboy said with venom in his voice.

Kid Flash looked to his right and left to see Robin and Aqualad staring at him. "What, it's not like I said it?"

"The Genomorphs taught you things. Telepathically am I correct?" Aqualad asked nicely.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of some things." Superboy said, a bit confused by some of it.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually shown you the sky or even the sun?" Robin asked surprised.

"Images are implanted in my mind. But, no. I have not seen them." Superboy said, a bit disappointed.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph. A clone made of the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light." Superboy says calmly as he stares at all of them with his glare.

The three sidekicks looked at each other in surprise and shock on what they had just discovered. They never thought that this small mission would turn out as something this out of control.

Aqualad looks at Superboy in pity. "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you should be allowed to have a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond that pod. Beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! That's the same thing that other girl said."

"Huh, what other girl?" asked Robin.

"Your friend, Caster I think her name was."

Aqualad looked all around the room they were trapped in. "Where have you taken her?"

"I don't know. It seems that I hurt her very badly and she was taken to the infirmary to heal. She also said many things to me about how I don't need to listen to Cadmus and that I can have my own life. It sounded like a nice life. But it doesn't matter though because I owe Cadmus my life. This is my home!"

"Dude, your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Robin retorted.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure that it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon." Kid Flash said.

"We can show you and introduce you to Superman. It is alright if you do not wish to, but if you can, could you please check on our other teammate?" Aqualad said persuasively.

Superboy looked at Aqualad in confusion. "Sure, I suppose I will find her. Could you really introduce me to Superman?"

"No, they can't." said Guardian as he walked in with another scientist. "They will all be 'occupied'. Activate the cloning process." Guardian said to the scientist.

"Pass, Bat cave's crowded enough." yelled Robin.

Guardian started to walk over to Superboy and grabbed his shoulder. Superboy looked at Aqualad for some type of advice.

"Please, help us." Aqualad said sincerely.

Superboy looked up at the three boys in sympathy, until he heard Guardian. He knocked off Guardian's hand off his shoulder.

"Oh, please don't tell me your going to suddenly start thinking?" said Guardian meanly. He grabbed a small genome that was with him and placed it on Superboy's shoulder, making Superboy's eyes go cloudy, his face a blank stare, and his mind blank for commands to obey for his master.

"See, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon. And you belong to Dr. Desmand. Well, technically Cadmus but it's the same thing. Now get back to your pod. No distractions!"

Superboy had a blank stare and cloudy grey eyes as he obeyed without a word and left the room like the good slave he was supposed to be.

Guardian looked at the scientist and nodded.

The scientist walked over to the computer and started to type in a few keys. Suddenly, small needles came out and were just a few inches away from the sidekicks chest, ready to be stabbed into their chests.

The scientist pressed the button, but it didn't start. The machine started to go haywire and the computer exploded. All of the controls fried, with the shackles on the sidekicks broken off.

Aqualad broke out of his pod and jumped to Kid Flash's pod and also let him out. They both looked to see Robin, breaking out of his shackles and also land on the ground below.

"Robin, that was awesome! How did you do that?" Kid asked impressed.

"I would like to tell you, but I didn't do that." Robin said.

"Well than who did?" Aqualad asked.

Out of the smoke, Guardian came out. "All of you get back in those po-" Guardian was than quickly punched by Kid Flash, causing him to fall unconscious.

Out of nowhere, a scream was heard all the way from what seemed to be the infirmary.

"C'mon! Caster needs our help." Kid Flash ran out the lab, leaving Robin and Aqualad behind.

"Hey, wait for us!" yelled Robin,

* * *

-With Caster and Dr. Desmand about ten minutes ago-

Caster was unconscious also inside a pod. She could hear a voice calling her.

"You must awaken. Please awaken. You are in danger!" yelled the voice.

Caster woke up in a jolt and cold sweat. She looked around, but the only thing she saw was Dr. Desmand, staring at her with an evil smile.

"What do want? Let me go now or you'll be sorry!" Caster yelled as she tried to break out of her restraints.

Having no effect by the yell, Dr. Desmand spoke. "You know, I was really unhappy with what you tried to do to my weapon Superboy. Filling his head with lies of having a normal life. Saying that we were controlling him. Not giving him any freedom."

"But it is true! You treat him like a weapon when he isn't. He has the right to live the way he wants to. Whether it's as a weapon or a person." Caster said back, trying to convince the doctor.

"Well, it doesn't matter you think because you're going to disappear soon." Dr. Desmand typed in a few keys, having many needles come out of the machine pointing straight at Caster.

"You see, my superiors told me that I have to get rid of you and quickly. So, lets hope that you're friends aren't getting it as worse as you are." Dr. Desmand said with a smirk.

Caster stared at the doctor in fear. This dude was crazy! And her friends were also getting the same treatment. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this. Caster slyly put her hand behind her back. Grabbing a small piece of the machine.

"**Finding possible location. Searching….searching….located. Overriding main sequence, overloading any possible and all dangerous machinery…..accomplished." **Caster said quietly to herself. Now all of the machines that were or were going to hurt her friends will now be useless.

"What are you whispering about?" Dr. Desmand yelled at Caster.

"Oh, it's nothing that concerns you." Caster said turning her head away.

"You're right. It doesn't concern me at all." The doctor pressed the enter key as the machines stabbed into Caster's chest.

"**Auuuughhhhhhh!"**

She screamed in pain from the needles and tried to escape, but using much of her power to disable machines left her very drained. The doctor typed in more keys as electricity started to shock Caster dangerously. At the bottom of the machine, in a container was filling with Caster's blood.

Caster couldn't take the pain much longer. She concentrated as much as she could.

"_**Immateriell" (1)**_

Samantha than clamed her senses as she phased right out of the machine falling to the ground, tired and trying to stand up. She see's Dr. Desmand running at her about to punch as she raised her hands in front of her as they glowed purple.

"_**Gravirei" (2)**_

Suddenly dark, purple energy was seen around Dr. Desmand as he felt tremendous weight being pushed down on him. He soon fell to the ground with a strong thud as Caster limped out of the lab.

Caster was nearly at the end of the doorway until she saw a tall, blue Genomorph blocking her way. Caster stopped and stared at him and raised her hand at him. "Please move. I don't want to hurt you, so step aside before I use force." Caster said commandingly.

The Genomorph moved as she commanded, which shocked Caster very. She put her hand in a gun position as she pointed at the Genomorph as she walked to the doorway. Before she left she looked at the blue Genomorph.

"Thank you." Caster than limped carefully out the door way and went through many halls. She couldn't take much more limping. Caster stopped at a wall to recover.

"_**L'energie du vant" (3)**_

A beautiful green glass-like dome appeared around Caster, slowly healing her wounds. She had almost fell asleep until she heard yelling. She undid the spell and started heading for the elevator. She turned a corner, falling and bruising her leg once again. Caster looked to see Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin looking at her.

"Where have you guys been?" Caster asked as she got up.

"Superboy, grab her and let's go!" yelled Aqualad.

Superboy picked up Caster bridal style and ran for the elevator. Once at the elevator, Robin shot another Batarang at the ceiling and went up. Kid Flash jumped on a side cliff of the shaft.

"Superboy, you an put me down. I can fly on my own." Caster said as she walked over to the shaft.

"_**Fleigen" **_

Caster flew into the shaft and waited for Superboy and Aqualad. When he started to fly he was doing great…until he started to fall.

"I'm falling?" asked Superboy questionably. Caster quickly grabbed Superboy and put him near a ledge.

"Superman an fly. Why can't I?" Superboy asked.

"Well at least you know you can leap tall buildings in a single mount. That's cool too." Kid Flash said grinning.

"Hey it's alright. You just need practice that's all. You'll get it in a few tries later." Caster said smiling.

"Thank you." Superboy said sincerely. Suddenly everyone felt a rumbling noise.

"Guys, this is going to have to be our last stop!" Robin said, pointing to the elevator heading down on them. Everyone quickly jumped into the sub-level fifteen and started to run down the hall.

"Turn left brother." said a strange voice inside Superboy's head. Superboy didn't know what to do, but follow the voice.

"Everyone, turn left." Superboy than turned left as he kept running. "Turn right." said the voice again. "Go right!" yelled Superboy as they turned right, ending in a dead end.

"Great directions supy! Are you trying to get us podded!" yelled Kid Flash.

"No, I don't understand?" Superboy said confused.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" yelled Robin with a gleam in his eyes.

Everyone was soon crawling through the air vents, trying to find a way out.

"Ugh, at this rate, we'll never get out." complained Kid Flash.

"Shut up Kid, were trying our best." countered Caster.

"Shhh, listen." said Superboy. Superboy was listening to the sounds of approaching genomes.

* * *

-With Dr. Desman and Crew-

Dr. Desmand. Guardian, and many genomes were reading a map, showing the locations of the three sidekicks. "Someone, Robin I wager hacked into our system's deactivating inner security systems. But he neglected the motion sensors."

The group headed inside a men's bathroom. "They will be getting out here!" yelled the doctor in triumph. The waited outside the vent to see it shake. What finally came out was not the heroes, but genomes.

"He hacked the motion sensors." the doctor said flatly.

* * *

-Back with our Heroes-

"I hacked the motion sensors." said Robin triumphantly.

"Sweet, now we've got no worries." said Kid Flash coolly.

"Now we have a lot of ground from those guys. Enough ground to get out of here." said Robin.

"Than that means I've finally got room to move." says Kid Flash as he runs through the exit, hitting many genomes in his way, making a path for the others. Everyone finally got to sub-level one, until an alarm was set off, causing the door in front of them to look down and make the scenery red. "Oh crud." said Kid Flash as he slammed into the locked door.

"We are cut off from the street." said Aqualad as he stopped to look at the locked door.

"We need to get out of here. Were so close!" yelled caster as she tried to pull the doors open, having no luck. Superboy put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back.

"Let me try." Superboy kept punching the door and tried to pry it open, but nothing happened. Aqualad also tried helping, but still nothing happened.

"I can't hack this thing fast enough!" Robin said with a angered face.

"I can't seem to get this open either, even with my powers." Caster said while punching the door, causing a bruise.

Everyone looked behind them to see giant Genomorphs coming their way. Robin kicked down a door and ran through, trying to find a different way out, only finding many Genomorphs in their way. All of their roads were blocked off and the only way out would be a fight to the death. The sidekicks got in their fighting stance and awaited an attack.

All of the Genomorphs horns started to glow red, causing all of the sidekicks to overload and collapse from exhaustion. The blue Genomorph came out and looked at all of them.

"For the sake of all Genomorphs it would be wise to let our brother Superboy make his own decision." the horns on his head glowed, giving Superboy his consciousness back.

Superboy looked at the blue Genomorph in surprise. "You're the one who was giving me those directions." said Superboy.

"Yes, just like how I was the one who awoke your friends our how I let Caster here escape."

"But why do all of this?"

"We are Genomorphs. Created to do what Cadmus tells us. We wish freedom, but it all starts with you Superboy. It is your decision. Will you choose Cadmus, or freedom?"

Superboy looked at all of the Genomorphs and back at the sidekicks. "I choose freedom."

The blue Genomorph smiled. "A good choice."

The small Genomorph on Guardian's shoulder jumped off, causing Guardian to regain his control. "It feels like fog…lifting." Guardian looked at was going on seeing the Genomorphs, the sidekicks, and Superboy. "Get out of here. I'll take care of Desmand."

"I don't think so." said Desmand as he walked out with a vile of blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me the strength to destroy you all!" Desmand drank the liquid, suddenly changing into a giant Genomorph. He grew nearly as tall as the ceiling and roared.

Let the game begin.

* * *

It's done! That took a lot out of me. My arms hurt form typing, so I may update next week since my arms really hurt. I hope you all liked the chapter. I will make the fight quick so they can get out and Caster and Superboy can have some romance.

(1): Means intangible in german.

(2): Is one of the spells used in the anime, Zatch Bell. I may start using these spell names to make incantations easier. The type of spell used is gravity.

(3): Once again a move that is not mine. A type of healing spell from the video game, Eternal Sonata. I just like the sound of it.

Please read & review!


	4. Independence Day Part 4

What's up people! I decided to finish this chapter early! Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing my story. I thought that it would take much longer until I had such a big group of reviews. Now, Dr. Desmand has turned into a powerful Genomorph. That's really messed up. I have good news and bad news people. The good news is that there will be romance and I will add a bit at the end that wasn't in the episode. Yep, the last bit will be from my imagination. I'll tell you the bad news at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Zatch Bell, or Eternal Sonata.

* * *

* Chapter Start *

What Caster was looking at this very moment was blowing her mind. Why would a scientist risk his health…no his LIFE just to not get in trouble with his bosses? Something had to be going on with this place, and once they were done beating the bad guys, they were going to find out.

Everyone watched as Dr. Desmand's skin melted and ripped off his body, revealing blue, rough, and rocky skin. His eyes grew black and gained red pupils. Once his transformation finished, he was nearly the size of a house and roared like a wild animal.

Superboy wasn't phased though by his roar. He just stared at what this once sane person was become. Caster stared at this….thing right in front of her and got a bit frightened.

"Okay, does anyone else think that s totally messed up right there?" said Caster pointing at the once Dr. Desmand.

"I agree with Caster on this. I don't think we can take that thing." Kid Flash said as he kept staring at the monster.

"Everyone get back!" commanded Guardian as he ran at Dr. Desmand. Dr. Desmand quickly took hi arm and swatted Guardian out of his way into a wall.

Superboy yelled as he ran at the Genomorph, punching him square in the face. The enemy quickly went back at Superboy, punching him as well, but didn't seem to have an effect on him. Superboy glared at the doctor as he uppercut Dr. Desmand into the ceiling and punching him multiple times.

The doctor finally found an opening and punched back at Superboy, tackling him into the ceiling and flying through another room. The sidekicks looked at the damage the two fighters caused.

"Okay, I guess that's one way to break through the ceiling." said Robin as he grabbed a batarang and shot himself up the destroyed ceiling. The other sidekicks followed as well, until Caster stopped to look at the Genomorphs.

"Do you think lab coat planned any of this?" asked Caster to the Genomorphs.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." the Genomorph said calmly.

"You should all find some place where it is safe." Caster said before flying after the others.

Once Caster got to the last destroyed ceiling, she saw that Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad were fighting the doctor with everything they had. It seemed though that the doctor wasn't sustaining any damage our injuries.

Caster looked at Robin glaring. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Trying to find this guys weakness. Kida important!" retorted Robin as he kept typing into his computer.

Caster huffed as she also ran into the battle ready to try and take this guy down.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Caster yelled as she waited for everyone to move.

"**Gigano Reis!"**

Dark purple energy glowed around Caster's hands as she held them in front of herself. The light started to grow as a large mass of dark energy formed into a sphere. Caster shot it at the monster, causing him to be pushed back into a wall.

"Yes! It worked!" yelled Caster as she ran to the see the damage she made. She tried to see but the smoke was causing her to not see anything past her hands.

"You fool! Get out of there. He's not done yet!" yelled Aqualad at Caster.

"What do you mean? He isn't even moving!" Caster yelled back. Caster than felt a huge pain on her chest as she was lifted in the air by Dr. Desmand. He started to squeeze Caster tightly, causing Caster to start to suffocate and feel great pressure on her body.

"Let her go!" yelled Kid Flash as he ran at the doctor and tried multiple punches on him, having no effect. The doctor easily swatted him out of the way.

Aqualad than ran at the monster and summoned a large water mace and smashed it into his head. The force caused the doctor to stagger a bit, but still kept his grip on Caster.

Robin looked to see some of the buildings pillars broken and looked at the blue prints. "Hey Kid Flash, get over here!" he yelled to get Kid Flashes attention.

Aqualad was trying to get the monster to let go of him and get Caster out of his grip. He looked to see Superboy running at them and tried to get Aqualad out. Sadly, the doctor threw Aqualad into Superboy, pushing the two boys into another pillar.

"Okay that's it. Let go of me right now!" Caster yelled as she summoned up more magical energy.

**"Zaker!"**

Caster shot a powerful blast of electrical energy at point blank range of the monsters face. The force cause the doctor to let go of Caster, as she dropped to the ground. Caster ran at the rest of the group. "What are you guys doing standing here for!"

"I got a plan. We need to push down all of those pillars. You think you can do that?" asked Robin.

"Of course we can. Piece of cake." said Kid Flash. He than ran at the doctor, jumping and punching him in the face. Once on the ground again, he looked in his hand to see his nose.

"Hey look. I got your nose." taunted Kid Flash.

The doctor roared in frustration as he ran at Kid Flash, murderous intent in his eyes. Kid Flash ran out of the way and kept taunting the monster. "Come and get me you incredible bulge!" Kid Flash ran out of the way of a pillar as the doctor broke it out of frustration.

Some of the rocks hit Kid Flash, causing him to lose his speed and fall. Kid Flash though got back up and kept dodging as fast as he could as he was once again punched at.

Robin pushed in some calculations as Superboy, Aqualad, and Caster waited. "Okay, Superboy take the left, Aqualad the right, and I'll take the last one. Caster, shoot at my signal." Everyone got in position as Robin pulled out some exploding disks.

Superboy and Aqualad broke their pillars simultaneously as Kid Flash was getting the doctor to destroy the other pillars.

"Oops. Sorry, try again." taunted Kid Flash as he kept dodging every attack. Robin took out a piece of chalk and drew a cross on the floor. Aqualad quickly sprayed water on the cross, seeing Kid Flash lead the doctor into the trap.

Robin threw the exploding disks into the monsters face as he lost his vision and fell into the water trap. Aqualad than used his magic and electrocuted the water, causing the monster to be severely hurt and paralyzed. "Everyone move! Caster now!" yelled Robin as everyone moved.

Caster than moved in front of the monster and cast her spell.

"**Baber Gravidon!"**

Once again, Caster's hands glowed purple, but her eyes now turned into a demonic red. Gravity around the buildings ceiling and pillars grew much stronger as the force of the spell caused the pillars to collapse and the ceiling to fall on the monster, but also the whole building on the outside to be destroyed as well. Aqualad quickly shielded Kid Flash and Robin as Superboy shielded Caster's body from the falling building.

* * *

Once the damage was done, it was deathly quiet. Suddenly, Superboy punched the rocks out of his way, clearing a path for the heroes. Once everyone was out, they decided to rest for a bit.

"Wahoo! Go us! We just stopped Cadmus!" Kid Flash yelled as him and Robin high fived. Though they were both still hurt, causing them to both wince in pain.

Caster smiled at this and walked over to them to look at their injuries. "It looks like we all are in pretty bad shape. I'll fix that." Samantha's hands glowed green as she concentrated on Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash.

"**L'energie du vant."**

Samantha than concentrated a green like glass shield around the three of them, healing their wounds slowly. "Now stay in there or you won't heal. I'm talking to you Kid Flash." Caster said as she walked away to look at all of the damage.

"Hey, why are you only yelling at me!" yelled Kid Flash back.

Caste walked around a bit, looking at all of the damage they had done. "I wish this would have been a lot easier. At least we wouldn't have grabbed so much attention to ourselves." Caster sighed in exhaustion. Caster walked around a bit more, until she saw Superboy, looking at the moon intently.

Caster walked up to him and looked at him from behind his back. "Do you like it?" Caster asked trying to get his attention.

Superboy turned around in surprise from the voice. "Wha? Like what?"

Caster laughed a bit as she walked next to him and pointed to the moon. "I'm talking about the moon. You were looking at it as if it's been your first time seeing it."

Superboy looked at Caster confused. "Well, yes. This is my first time seeing the moon and not an image."

"So, how do you feel about being out here? You know, not being in Cadmus's control?" Caster asked sadly.

"Honestly, I don't know what to feel. I've just lost my whole perspective on how I was supposed to look at things. I was made to obey Cadmus…and now that I'm free, I'm not sure what to do." Superboy said as he looked at the moon sadly.

Caster looked at Superboy in pity as she smiled a bit. "It's alright. All of us will help you. You don't have to be a hero either. You can be whoever you want to be, It's your life, not ours."

Superboy closed his eyes and smiled a bit while he let Caster's words sink in. "You're right. Thanks for the advice. I really needed it." Suddenly, Superboy felt a bit of weight on his chest. He looked down to see Caster hugging him. "Umm…what are you doing?" asked Superboy confused.

Caster looked up at Superboy also a bit confused, still hugging him. "It's called a hug silly. It's a way to show signs of affection towards friends and loved ones. Didn't you ever get hugged at Cadmus?"

"No, never. This would be considered my first hug I suppose." said Superboy still looking down at Caster.

"You probably want me to let go don't you?" asked Caster a bit disappointed.

Superboy looked at Caster a bit more. He never really experienced a hug before, but he knew that he felt good when getting one. "No, it's alright. It feels…nice."

Caster smiled at Superboy as she felt him rap his arms around her as well. It looked like a happy moment for these two heroes, until Caster had to let go. Superboy didn't like the feeling of letting Caster go, but they had to get back to the others.

* * *

Once Caster and Superboy got back to the others completely healed, they could feel stares on them.

"What took you so long to just find Supes?" asked Kid irritated.

Caster sighed at Kid Flash's antics. "We started to talk. That's it. Jeez, we weren't even that long."

Superboy looked up at the moon for a bit more, until he thought he could see something. He looked a bit more to see a man. But not just any man. It was the Superman heading their way.

"See, we give you the moon and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" asked Kid Flash.

The problem was Superman wasn't the only one there. There were others such as Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, War Hawk, Hawk Girl, the two Green Lanterns, Black Canary and Red Tornado. All of them staring right at the kids.

"Uhh…were in a lot of trouble aren't we?" asked Caster jokingly.

Superboy kept Caster behind him protectively as he walked up to Superman. He than showed him the red Superman symbol on his solar suit. Superman looked at Superboy shocked, wiping the smile off of Superboy's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman.

"He doesn't like being called an it." whispered Kid Flash

"I'm Superman's clone." yelled Superboy for all of the heroes to hear.

"Start talking. Now." commanded Batman.

* * *

* After the Explanation *

Caster, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy and Aqualad watched as most of the heroes took the monstrous Dr. Desmand to lock up. After, they saw Superman talking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter about the current situation. Superman looked at Superboy with a serious look as he walked over to him.

"Well, uh figure something out for you. The league I mean. For now, I better make sure they lock up that Block Buster monster." Superman said flustered and anxiously as he quickly flew away.

Superboy had a sad look on his face staring at the sky where Superman once was. Batman, The Flash, and Aquaman walked over to the teen sidekicks, hoping to get information. "Cadmus will be investigated. All sub-levels as well, but lets make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." said Flash, interrupting Batman completely.

Batman glared at Flash silencing him. "End results aside we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman said as he turned around to leave.

Aqualad looked at the rest of the group and all nodded in approval. "I am sorry, but we will." said Aqualad calmly back.

"Aqualad, stand down." commanded Aquaman.

"My apologizes my king, but no." Aqualad stared at the heroes with vigor in his eyes. "We did good work here tonight. Work you all trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful..important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-" Flash was cut off by Kid Flash.

"The five of us. And it's not." Kid Flash said motioning to all of them.

"Batman were ready to use what you've taught us. Or why teach us at all?" asked Robin.

"We may have started out rough separately, but like you….all of you, we all stand strong together. As a team." Caster said.

" Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." Superboy said as he walked to the group, all staring at the three heroes intently.

* July 8, Two weeks later *

Four of the sidekicks, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy were all at a secret location, hidden in a mountain called Mount Justice. They watched as some heroes were placing machines everywhere, or cleaning up some things.

Batman walked into view of them, staring at them intently. "This cave was the original sanctuary of the Justice League. We are calling it into service again. Since you are all determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on league terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to live here as your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but covert."

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we wear these big targets on our chests." Flash said jokingly pointing to his logo.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the side." Aquaman said, looking at Batman.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Oh sweet. Wait, the six of us?" asked Robin in confusion. Robin turned to look behind him to see the Martian Manhunter with a girl who looked around the same age as Superboy, with red hair and green skin.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Ms. Martian." Batman said, introducing her.

"Hi." said Ms. Martian as she waved to her new teammates.

"Liking this gig more and more." said Kid Flash quietly to Robin. "Uh, welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin and Aqualad. Cool if you forget their names." Kid Flash said trying to impress the girl.

"I'm honored to be included." said Ms. Martian kindly. The boys than walked over to their new teammate, talking and getting to know each other.

Superboy still stood in his same spot, staring at the main entrance door. He kept waiting for her to come through the door, until he heard Robin calling him.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Ms. M." Robin said, calling for Superboy's attention.

Superboy walked over to the group, staring at Ma. Martian in curiosity. He watched her as her white and red crossed shirt had started to melt and lose it's old design, now becoming the color black.

"I like you're t-shirt." Ms. Martian said as she tried to start a conversation.

Out of nowhere, a strange and eerie purple and gold glow appeared behind them. The y turned around to see Dr. fate standing there, with his portal still open. "Sorry for coming at such a late time, but my step-daughter didn't want to get out of bed today."

The portal glowed once again, as Caster came out of the portal, wearing a nice brown tank top, a brown dress shirt, and brown short shorts with matching brown shoes. **(1)**

Caster walked over to the others and yawned a bit. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I thought that all that stuff that happened to use last night was a dream." Caster said, while rubbing her eyes gently.

"Well, maybe if you were as fast as me you wouldn't be so tired." said Kid Flash mocking her a bit.

"You know what I….oh forget it. I'm too tired right now to fight with you." Caster said as she looked to see Ms. Martian. "Hey, who is this?"

"This is Ms. Martian. She will also be apart of the team as well." said Batman.

Ms. Martian put her hand out to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet the first girl on the team." Ms. Martian said.

Caster grabbed her hand and shook it with a smirk. "It is your pleasure."

"Well, now that you are all acquainted, we will be going." said Flash as the rest of the heroes left. Before they left, Batman looked at them all. "Don't do anything we'll hope to regret." And Batman than just left.

The sidekicks all looked at each other. This was it, the big leagues. Aqualad looked at all of them. "It seems we've done it, so why don't we start by getting to know a bit about each other?"

Samantha decided to sit on a couch that was in a rec room inside the base. She walked in to see Superboy sitting there as well. "Hey, why aren't you with the others?"

* * *

Superboy looked at to see Samantha walk into the room. It was a surprise in the least, but he was glad for some reason that it was her. "Hey, why aren't you with the others?" Caster asked.

"I thought that I would look around for a bit. I still need to figure out what I'm going to do on this team."

"That sounds nice actually. Are you having second thoughts about joining the team?"

Superboy stared intently at a wall. "I'm not sure. You all have helped me so much. Freeing me from Cadmus, giving me a chance to see the sun and the moon, and meeting Superman. I owe you much for that. But I still think that I'm here because it is my choice and nothing else." Superboy sighed, but than felt a large weight on his shoulder.

He looked to see Caster had fallen asleep to his speech. He laughed a bit as he tried to carefully move Caster off of him, but had no luck. Caster seemed to have a good grip on his shoulder and didn't have any intention of being moved. She than unconsciously buried herself into his shoulder, trying to get comfortable.

Superboy wasn't sure what to do with Caster. He used his super strength to gently pull Caster off him, and set her gently down on his lap. He wasn't sure why he didn't just leave the room, but he felt a strange feeling of protectiveness when he was around her.

* * *

* Back at the ruins of Cadmus *

Back at Cadmus, the ruins were still being cleaned up. At the bottom floors of the lab, many monitors were still on, showing a meeting of the heads of Cadmus, discussing the past events.

"Can the light afford leaving Cadmus to Guardian?" asked one of the chairmen.

"We have some means of control. What concerns me, is the children. Said one of the others, as a screen popped up with a picture of the sidekicks running through Cadmus.

"We now know the league is going to employ the help of young super heroes to do their dirty work. That's a dark twist."

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful."

"I believe that we still have the girl's blood correct?" asked one of the chairmen.

"Yes. All of the blood is completely intact and ready for cloning. We may need to make a few minor adjustments though. And it may take much more time."

"It is fine. With this, it may help our cause. Eventually, everyone see's the light."

* * *

Yes, it's done. Surprise, I finished it early! I thought that since so many people have been reviewing my story, I should reward you. Okay, I have a piece of good news, and two pieces of bad news. I will say the good news first.

Since the bad guys have Caster's DNA, there will be a new OC villain in the works in the future. There will also be changes to Caster as to her powers and outfit as well.

Now for the bad news. The first order of business is the mean comments. And I'm not talking about Flash. Most of you have been bashing him for some of his rude criticism. This person has a right to give their opinion, do please bare with it. I will not be stuck on some bad review, so please be nice to each other.

The second bad news is a slight writer 's block. I have no idea what the next episode of Young Justice is about, or what to do next. I also have no idea on any of their personalities, so for now, this will be the last chapter until I start seeing episodes of the show. Sorry.

**(1): Just check my profile and regular wear 1.**

Please read & review!


	5. Christmas Special

Hi everybody! I'm sorry if this story is late, but my old computer's connection was horrible and I had to wait until I got my new computer for Christmas. Now, this isn't really following the plot, but I thought I should write a Christmas chapter, or I would have to wait until next year.

"_It's Superboy's first Christmas, but he doesn't even know what it's about or what to do. Why does Caster have a big grin on her face? It looks like Caster is taking Superboy on Christmas adventure! How will this end up?"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Christmas. Christmas belongs to everyone…and Santa Claus. Oh, I own Caster though.

* * *

* Chapter Start *

Christmas time. A time for giving and season's greetings, a time of love and holiday joy, a time for presents and to spend time with family. It had taken a whole day, but Superboy had finally found something he really liked about Christmas. It happened on the day of Christmas eve, and everyone Mount Justice was setting up many decorations.

Aqualad was helping Robin set up the lights for the HQ, Ms. Martian was hanging holly around the walls and tree, Caster was carrying a large box full of ornaments, and Kid Flash was trying to get Ms. Martian and Caster to kiss him.

Kid Flash was running around setting decorations in the rec rooms, until he found something that caught his eyes. "Hey, look what I found?" Kid Flash said trying to get the others attention.

"What is it Kid? Please say it's something that will help us get this done." Robin said as he kept setting ornaments on the tree.

"Well, it won't help you, but it gave me a lot of ideas. Ta Da! Mistletoe, and you know what that means girls?" asked Kid Flash as he slyly looked at Ms. Martian and Caster.

"Auggh." Ms. Martian and Caster both groaned in annoyance at the same time. "Flash, do I need to remind you something really important?" asked Caser.

"Huh? What is so important that I can't get a kiss from you?" Kid Flash asked as he crossed his arms mad.

Robin looked at the scene and looked at the time. It was about to be eight o' clock. Robin looked around some more until asking a question. "Hey guys, where is Superboy?"

Everyone looked around, but didn't see Superboy anywhere. "Yeah, where is Supes? He's going to miss out on mistletoe if he doesn't hurry up!" Kid Flash said as he got near Caster.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Caster as she smacked his hand away from her head. Caster looked at the clock. It was kinda early to be worrying about where he was, but usually teenagers and kids would be running to get the Christmas tree ready. "I'm going to see what's taking him so long. Don't wait up." Caster started her way to Superboy's room until she looked at Kid Flash.

"Hey Kid Flash, you want to know the important reason on why you can't kiss me?" Caster asked slyly.

"O.k., I'm curios. Why can't I?" Kid Flash asked.

"Because, I'm way out of your league and you know it." Caster said as she walked away with a grin on her face.

"Oooh, burned." Robin said looking at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash watched as he saw Caster walk of and was trying to think of a good come back, but was too speechless to come up with anything. Kid Flash just walked back to the decorations and started setting things in place. Kid Flash saw Ms. Martian walking over to him.

"Hey, cheer up. It's Christmas." Ms. Martian than took the mistletoe and put it over Kid Flash's head as she kissed him on the cheek. Kid Flash blushed as he thanked Ms. Martian quietly and went back to putting holly and ornaments on the base.

* * *

-With Caster and Superboy-

Caster walked through the hallway as she got to Superboy's room. She knocked quietly as she waited for him to answer. She heard footsteps as she saw the door open to a shirtless Superboy with wet hair and a towel on his shoulders. Caster started to blush as she looked down. If she knew she was going to interrupt his shower than she wouldn't have come.

"Ummm, hey Superboy." Caster said quietly looking down at her feet, trying not to let him see her blush. "I-I was just wondering why you haven't come out to put up Christmas decorations?"

Superboy looked at Caster in confusion. "I'm sorry. I don't see what is so important about Christmas."

Caster looked back at Superboy with confusion in her eyes as well. "Are you messing with me Superboy? You do know that Christmas eve is tomorrow right?"

"I am not familiar with Christmas traditions though, or how I'm supposed to celebrate it."

Caster mouth hung open. How could he not now the joy about Christmas! Every child on the world has experienced it. Though, not many children are born in a lab test tube with super powers. "Okay, you need to come with me. Now." Caster said as she grabbed him a shirt to put on as she dragged him to the rest of the members.

Once back at the main lobby of the headquarters, Superboy looked at the decorations, the lights, and garland hanging around the building. What took his eyes the most was the peculiar tree in the center of the room covered in lights and ornaments. He could smell the pine off the tree and see every little light brightly shining on the tree.

While his attention was occupied, Caster dragged the rest of the group to the other side of the room. "Guys, we honestly have a major problem!" said Caster trying to get everyone's attention.

"What, is there someone being attacked? A building on fire? Is someone trying to destroy Christmas?" asked Kid Flash.

"No, much worse. Superboy doesn't know how to celebrate Christmas!" said Caster harshly as she looked at Superboy.

Everyone was quiet until, "That's it?" asked Aqualad.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? This is a very big deal!" Caste said harshly to Aqualad.

"Yeah, Caster is right. Everyone should know the joy of Christmas. Maybe that's why Supes is so grumpy a lot of the time." Kid Flash whispered.

"Okay, so he doesn't know the true meaning of Christmas is. All we have to do is show him and help him find it. Easy as that." Robin said.

"Alright, but who is going to take him?" asked Ms. Martian. Everyone looked at Caster.

Caster saw everyone look at her. "Wait, you want me to show him around?"

Aqualad nodded. "Yes. You seem like a good choice for the matter.

"But why not Kid Flash? He seems like a good choice."

"Yeah, she's right. I am a good choice to teach the big guy about presents and mistletoe and other things like that."

Aqualad shook his head and looked at Caster. "That's why. Besides, he seems to trust you a lot more than any of us. I think he would rather have you as company." "Well, okay. I'll take him around. I promise when he gets back, he'll know as much about Christmas than the rest of us." Caster was about to leave, until she stopped. "Wait, get everyone in front of the tree. I'll be right back." Caster left the room, as she soon came back with a camera. "Okay everyone, this is Superboy's first Christmas, so lets take a picture."

Caster set the timer as she ran to the group, but tripped on her way causing herself to fall, and everyone in suit to fall to the ground. Everyone was getting up off the ground, as Caster started to laugh. Everyone started to laugh as well, and didn't even notice the camera taking the picture.

* * *

-Two Hours Later-

It was ten o clock as Caster was now dressed in light pink winter wear, walking down a sidewalk with Superboy. He was wearing a regular black coat and blue scarf, looking at all of the lights and small festivities going on in town.

"Caster, what are we doing out here?" asked Superboy as he looked at all of the small festivities going on in town.

"First, don't call me Caster when in public. Call me by my regular name, Samantha. Oh, and we're both out here because I'm going to show you Christmas. Now, do you know anything about Christmas? Anything at all?"

Superboy looked down as he started to look at decorations, searching through his memories for the answers. "Christmas is a holiday spent on the twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth of December. Most of the holiday consists of buying gifts for people and making treats. I do know about Santa Claus and how his legend helps build Christmas today."

"Alright, at least I don't have to start form scratch with this." Samantha said, sighing in relief. "Okay, so what is it about Christmas you don't like?"

"I don't see the reason in getting so excited about this holiday. Isn't it just getting gifts for people and dressing up?"

Samantha giggled a bit. Is that what Superboy really though about Christmas. "Well, there are good things about Christmas Superboy. There are such things like good will, a time for giving, and spending time with family. What's not to like about it?"

Superboy looked at Samantha with a cold glare. "I still don't see the point in all of it."

"Why don't we go around the mall and look at a few stores? Maybe you'll find something that you like." Samantha grabbed Superboy's gloved hand as she dragged him to the mall.

Lights flashing everywhere, people walking around, sales billboards on windows. This was definitely the mall at Christmas time. Samantha smiled at all of the people buzzing around the mall. Superboy looked at people buying clothes, games and toys all around. "Why do people buy so many things?"

"It's not just for themselves. They buy them for their friends and family. People buys gifts and give them to people they care about or love deeply. It's just one those traditions. Now, is there anyplace that you want to go to?" asked Samantha.

Superboy looked around at many stores until stopping at one. Samantha finally caught up to him and looked to see he stopped at a toy store. "You want to come in here?"

Superboy didn't answer her as he walked in and started to look around. Samantha made a mean face. "Fine, I'll wait for you out here."

Superboy looked at all of the children with smiles on their faces playing with all of the toys. He smiled a bit, feeling happy looking at their faces. He than got sad again as he saw some kids talking to their parents. A worker suddenly approached him as he smiled at Superboy.

"Hello sir. Are you looking for anything particular?" asked the saleswoman.

Superboy looked at the saleswoman in surprise and shook his head. "No, I was just looking."

The saleswoman looked outside to see Samantha waiting outside for Superboy to finish up. The woman smiled at Superboy. "Are you sure you don't need any help finding something for your girlfriend?"

"Wha-what? Samantha is not my girlfriend." Superboy said sternly to the woman.

"Oh, it's alright. I won't tell her anything. Now is there anything that you think she would like?"

Superboy mentally sighed. The woman wasn't going to let him go until he said something. "She likes animals. Does that help?"

"Why yes it does. Now, she would probably like a stuffed animal doll. Please follow me." The woman than showed Superboy to an array of dolls lined on shelves.

Superboy looked around a bit until he saw a small black cat doll. It seemed like something that Samantha would want. "This looks right." Superboy said, handing the doll over to the woman.

"Yes that does look like a good choice. O.k. now that will be five dollars."

Superboy looked through his pockets, but found no money in them whatsoever. "I am sorry. It seems that I don't have any money. Just put it back."

"Wait!" said the saleswoman to Superboy. "This is on me. Hope your girlfriend likes it." The woman put the doll in a neatly wrapped bag and handed it to Superboy. Superboy walked out of the store to see Samantha looking at something in her bag

"Hey, I thought buying a gift was a waste of time for you?" Samantha said to Superboy.

"It was important. Now, is there anywhere else you need to take me?"

"Well, I think we should take a break. I'm cold and I think a nice cup of cocoa would be good right now." Samantha took Superboy to a small dinner to have some hot chocolate.

"So, are you having a better perspective on Christmas than this morning?" asked Samantha in curiosity as she sipped her cocoa.

"I don't know. I feel good about giving gifts, but maybe it's something else." Superboy said as he looked outside the window.

Samantha looked outside and got an idea. "Hey, why not look at the snow in the park? That might cheer you up a bit." Samantha and Superboy quickly finished their drinks and paid and went to the park.

Samantha walked next to Superboy looking at all of the snow decorated trees. The snow sparkled in the sunlight each time you walked a step. Superboy looked at the trees as well and was speechless. The beauty of it was breathtaking. Superboy was suddenly hit in the back of the head with something cold. He checked to see it was snow. Another hit his back again as he turned around to see Samantha smiling.

"Why did you hit me with that?" asked Superboy, a bit irritated.

"You looked spaced out. You need to have some fun. This is called a snowball fight. I suggest you learn quickly." Samantha quickly hid behind a rock as she started to pelt Superboy with snowballs.

Superboy covered himself as he quickly ran behind his own rock to take cover. Samantha looked behind her rock to see that Superboy was gone. She quickly got up and ran to Superboy's cover and was about to pelt him again with snowballs, but saw he disappeared.

"I believe your looking fro me?" asked a voice. Samantha looked behind her to see Superboy with many snowballs. He than started to throw them at Samantha, causing her hat to fall off and herself fall to the ground.

"O.k., o.k.. I give. I give already." Samantha said as she grabbed her hat and fell on the ground, laying in the snow. Superboy joined her as he also laid on the ground. "Are you feeling any better now?" Samantha asked in between laughs.

Superboy was laughing a bit, but stopped and got up a bit. "No, I'm still not happy."

"What? How can you not be any better? Didn't you have fun?" Samantha asked worried.

"Yes, I did, but I know the reason why I'm not happy." Superboy said as he looked up at the sky.

"Well, come on. Spit it out. Maybe I can help." Samantha said smiling.

"No. It's about family. I'm still concerned about why Superman wasn't happy to see me whatsoever." Superboy said as he glared at the ground.

Samantha patted Superboy on the back. "Hey, It's okay. He was probably confused and surprised about seeing you that's all. You just need to give it some time."

"But I have been waiting for a long time now, and he still hasn't tried to even talk to me. Does he even care about me?" Superboy asked himself as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. The others and I care about you."

Superboy sighed. "It's not the same."

Samantha got up and glared a bit at Superboy. "What do you mean it's not the same? We all care about you very much, so I don't see how it's any different."

Superboy got up from the ground and clenched his fists. "It's very different. Superman is my father. I need to know if he even cares about me!"

Samantha's eyes widened. "That's it? This whole thing about you not finding the joy any Christmas is because of you not knowing if Superman cares about you or not?"

"Yes. It has everything to do with it. If Superman doesn't even care about me, than what was the point of even leaving Cadmus?"

Samantha walked up to Superboy and grabbed his shoulder. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? You got your freedom. You get to have your own life. The others do care about you I care about you."

Superboy took Samantha's hand and took it off his shoulder. "It's still not the same."

Samantha was getting mad. "What's wrong with you! If he doesn't accept you, it doesn't matter. Just because he doesn't accept you, it isn't the end of the world."

"He's my father!" Superboy yelled.

Samantha stood and looked at Superboy in silence. "So that's it? Just because Superman hasn't given you an answer yet, means that your going to hate this holiday? So your saying that all of us in our team who care about you put together still isn't enough against one man?" Samantha asked as a few tears were coming out of her eyes.

Superboy turned around and didn't look at Samantha as he didn't answer. He than felt a snowball hit him. He turned around to see more snowballs hit him again and again. Samantha kept throwing more at him with as much force as she could.

"I can't believe I wasted my Christmas trying to help a stubborn person like you!" Samantha yelled as she stopped and wiped some tears away. She than grabbed what looked like a gift and threw it at Superboy. "Here, take your gift! It doesn't even matter if you like it or not!" Samantha than flew off back to the base.

* * *

Superboy tried his hardest to block the snowballs, but it was no use. Samantha was very quick when she was angry. Superboy looked to see that Samantha had stopped throwing snowballs.

"I can't believe I wasted my Christmas trying to help a stubborn person like you!"

Superboy looked to see tears coming out of Samantha's eyes. Superboy had never seen Samantha cry before, and it wasn't a nice thing to see. He than saw what looked like a gift flying at his face. He quickly caught it and saw Samantha's eyes flowing with tears.

"Here, take your gift! It doesn't even matter if you like it or not!" Samantha than flew off back to the base.

Superboy looked at the spot where Samantha was standing. Superboy clenched his fists as he punched a tree, causing it to fall to the ground. Why is he so mad that he hurt Samantha's feelings? All of what he said was true right? Doesn't he want Superman's acceptance? Yes, of course he does, he has wanted it since he met him.

But why did it hurt when he saw Samantha cry?

Superboy looked at the square gift that Samantha 'gave' to him. He ripped off the wrapping to see something that was going to make him feel like a total jerk.

It was a picture. It was a wooden picture frame etched with the words **'We're always there for you'** on the border. The picture was the one they took this morning, with everyone smiling and laughing. Superboy looked at it and smiled.

'_The others do care about you. I care about you.'_

He than tucked it in Samantha's gift bag and headed to Mount Justice. Once Superboy got back to the door, Kid Flash was in his face.

"Dude, what did you do to Cas? She's being a total downer now. She must be really mad at you or something."

Superboy pushed Kid Flash out of the way as he walked to the rooms, until Robin blocked his way.

"Superboy, I think you should take Kid's advice. She looked real sad when she came back. Maybe you should leave her alone for a bit."

Superboy pushed Robin out of his way as well. "Out of my way." Superboy walked into the hallway and went to Caster's room to see Ms. Martian in front of Caster's door.

"Caster told me not to let you in. I didn't read her mind, but I could feel a lot of sadness coming off her. What did you do?"

Superboy looked down. "We got into a fight. I said some things that I probably shouldn't have said. I came to apologize to her. Please, let me pass."

Ms. Martian looked at Superboy before phasing into the door. She came back and nodded as she left.

Superboy walked into the room to see Caster's back facing Superboy as she hugged her knees to her chest. Superboy approached Samantha and looked at her.

"Samantha, I'm sorry for what I said. You were right about everything. I do need to think about what others think of me and not just Superman. I appreciate your caring for me very much. I also would like to thank you for the gift. It means a lot to me."

Superboy looked at Caster's back to see no movement. Did that mean she was still mad at him? Superboy looked a bit more to see Samantha's body move a bit. He moved a bit closer until he saw her hand come quickly and collide with his cheek.

Superboy held his face as Caster stared at Superboy with a smile. "That's what you get. You deserve a lot more, but I'll let it go. You better have learned your lesson or else." Caster said smiling. "I'm serious. You'll never now how or when, but I'll get my revenge and you'll be sorry." Samantha said smiling evilly and pointing right in his face.

Superboy smiled a bit from Caster's antics and was glad she wasn't mad anymore. He took out her gift and gave it to her. "Here, this is for you."

Caster opened the gift to see a black cat doll. She hugged it tightly and smiled at Superboy. "Well, I guess this makes up for some of it. Now we should get back to the others. They probably think I killed you." Caster grabbed Superboy's arm and dragged him down the hallway back to the lobby.

Caster and Superboy got back to the lobby to see everyone staring at them. Caster scowled at everyone. "Hey, it's not nice to stare. It's okay, we made up! Now let's finish the tree." Caster than ran at the ornaments and started putting the rest on the tree.

Superboy smiled as he grabbed some ornaments too. The rest joined in to finish the tree until one piece was left. The star. Caster took out the star and stared at everyone else.

"Hey Superboy, you should put the star on top." said Robin.

"You deserve it since it's your first Christmas." said Ms. Martian

"C'mon. Get over here." Aqualad said.

"Why can't I put the star up?" asked Kid Flash whining.

"Wally, shut up." Samantha said jokingly. Samantha handed Superboy the star as he flew and placed it on the top. Robin pressed a button as all the lights came on, making the tree look beautiful.

"Uh, Superboy?" said Caster said to get his attention.

"Hm?" said Superboy.

"Uh, were under the mistletoe. So…." Caster blushed as she gave Superboy a kiss on the cheek where she slapped him. "There, I made the bruise all better." Samantha said smiling.

Though she didn't see Superboy's face was getting very red. He sighed though as he looked at the table. The picture with his 'family' was there and he was glad. He got to spend his first

Christmas with his family.

* * *

I'm glad that's done. I'm sorry if Superboy is OOC.I wrote this a 12:00 and I'm having trouble writing this right now. I'm also sorry if this starts to go nowhere during the middle. I was getting tired. I hope that you have or have had a happy holidays!

Merry Christmas!

Please read & review!

No Flaming!


	6. Welcome Back to School!

Hello to everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been right in a long time. I've been busy with things like holidays, vacation, and being plain lazy. I have been looking on my account, and I have seen so many people favorite my story! I thought that it was going to be bad, but it ended as a big success so far! I thank all who have favorited this story and gave reviews.

The reason I'm writing this chapter right now is because I got a very nice review from a person named minuit-profondeur. Thank you for your very nice review. You have given me the drive to write this chapter I have been meaning to write.

I have decided to start this chapter off after the second episode. All I know about it is that they are training. So, sorry if it sounds bad.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

* * *

*Chapter Start*

It was morning. It looked like a good morning outside. The birds chirping, the cool breeze flowing through the wind, and the sun shining as bright as it always did. Yes, it looked like a perfect morning.

Well, for a normal person it was. To Samantha Mashiro or her codename Caster, it was kinda annoying. She had stayed up all night training with Black Canary and being tested by Red Tornado. She was tired!

"Please, for the love of all that is holy don't open the blinds." Samantha groaned as she stayed under the covers. She kept trying to go back to sleep, until someone threw the covers off her. She looked up to see Inza! "Hey, why did you do that? I was still sleeping?"

Inza smiled as she opened the blinds, letting the sunlight blare into the room. "Ah, the light!" Samantha jokingly yelled.

"Clam yourself dear. You need to get up. You remember what day it is right?" Inza asked as she brought her a cup of rose tea.

"It's not more training is it? Because honestly, I have had enough for one night." Samantha said as she took the cup and drank it down in on gulp.

Inza smiled at her. "No, you're the only one who doesn't have training today. Do you really not remember?" Inza said as she walked to Samantha's little calendar as she pointed to the date. On the calendar was a date circled multiple times with these words written in the box.

Back to School.

Samantha stared at the calendar for what felt like days. She had forgotten all about school since fighting bad guys and stopping evil plots. Samantha sighed as she got up and walked to her closet. She took out her school clothes and quickly put them on. "Thanks for reminding me Inza. I owe you one." Samantha said as she fixed her skirt and put on her jacket.

"It's nothing. If you wish to repay me, I suggest doing well at school and try to be more social with people. That would make me happy." Inza said as she looked at Samantha.

"Yes ma'm." Samantha said as she gave a salute to Inza. She than grabbed her things and ran to the kitchen and grabbed some toast. She soon created a portal and jumped in it as she was transported to Washington D.C..

* * *

*At Mount Justice*

Everyone was either training or sitting around doing nothing. The latter was considered to only Kid Flash at the moment. The others though came back looking tired and worn out.

"Hey, what took you guys so long to train? I finished it in only five minutes." Kid Flash said as he took a bite out of an apple.

"Yeah, well not all of us can run as fast as sound." Robin said as he collapsed on the couch.

Black Canary walked over to the tired teens. "Good work today. We'll need to keep drilling though if we want to keep the teamwork in good shape."

Kid Flash stopped eating his apple as he looked around. He quickly got up and ran through the base and came back. "Where's Caster? If this is about teamwork shouldn't she be here?"

Ms. Martian nodded her head. "Yeah, it doesn't sound like her to not come to training."

"She had some things to take care of today. She will be absent for most of the day, but rest assured she still will get the full training time." Black Canary said as she than looked at Kid Flash. "Now, your coming with me to do more drills." Canary said as she grabbed Wally's ear and dragged him back to the training room.

"But I finished the course in record time!"

"Yeah you did. If you can finish it in ten minutes, I think you could run the course twenty times with your speed. Now let's go." Canary ordered as she dragged Kid Flash to drills.

Robin laughed as he saw Kid Flash complaining. "Serves him right. Now we get to relax. So, what do you think Caster had to do to get out of training?"

Aqualad stared at Robin. "It is none of our concern unless it's about her health or well being. We shouldn't be trying to snoop in on her private life."

"I agree, but seriously, what was so important that she had to skip training with us?"

"Maybe she lied or something? She could have just sneaked her way out of training somehow." Ms. Martian said.

"She's not like that." A voice rang. The others turned to see Super boy sitting at the meeting table. "Samantha's not the type of person to skip out on something important unless it is for a good cause."

"Why defend her so quickly? Do you really think she could be doing something so important that she would skip training?" asked Ms. Martian, talking with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes." Superboy said as he looked at the others.

Everyone was silent. Robin suddenly got up and whistled as he went to the computer and punched in a few keys. "You guys coming to look or not." he asked them as they walked over to the computer. "How about instead of fighting, we look to see what it says she's doing?"

Robin pressed a few keys as a file came up. It than went red as it said locked. "Man, this is gonna be easy." Robin than pressed many keys until only one lock out of five on the fie was unlocked. "Man, she's good. I can't even encrypt the other stuff. Might as well look a the stuff I did find."

As Robin was about to press the enter key, Aqualad grabbed his hand. "What are you doing? We shouldn't be looking through her business."

Robin took his hand out of Aqualad's. "Than why haven't you gotten Black Canary yet?"

Aqualad' eyes widened as he looked away. Robin smirked as he pressed the enter key. The only things that came up was her birth records and the data on her now. "Well, it's not a location, but at least it's something." Robin started to look at her normal information as some pictures of her as a kid showed up.

"Ok, she's sixteen, her height's 5'2, weight's 92 pounds, has brown hair and blue eyes, female, family….deceased?"

"She never said anything about her parents being dead." Aqualad said as he looked at the computer.

"The poor thing. Is that why she always acts so happy?" Ms. Martian asked.

"Let's see. They died on July 4 of 2000. Says that it was caused by accidental fire. Authorities were able to see Samantha get out, but her parents didn't make it. Man, they died when she was six?" Robin asked as he smoothed his hair back in frustration.

Superboy was looking at all of the information on the screen. He remembered the gift she had gotten him for Christmas. A picture with all of them in it laughing and smiling.

'_You don't need Superman's acceptance. We can be your family.'_

Superboy closed his eyes in frustration, until he felt someone grab his hand. He looked to see Ms. Martian. "Are you alright?"

Superboy looked at her. "I'm fine. There is nothing wrong."

"That's all there is. I guess the rest is a mystery for now. Unless we ask her."

* * *

*Back with Samantha*

Samantha looked at her surroundings. She dusted her skirt off as she walked down the side walk with other kids. She looked in front of her to see Seiyo Academy. Samantha sighed as she walked into campus.

Seiyo Academy. A very prestigious and honorable academy for the specially gifted and rich. The school's rules had consisted of the boys and girls being separated from each other as it could cause conflicts and sexist comments between the two genders. The only time they were all together was during P.E., Lunch, Clubs, and Festivals. Another one of the rules was that you were aloud to either wear normal clothes, or your old Junior High uniform, to help show your background in schools.

Most of the academy consisted of geniuses and rich kids from all around. Samantha was the exception. She wasn't rich, but she was very smart, even getting to the top of her all the girls in the first month she came. Though doing that gained her enemies.

Samantha walked into school with a smile on her face. She would wave to some people sometimes as she walked to her locker. As she walked by, three mean looking girls and stood in her path. "Umm, can I help you?"

The girls gave an evil smirk as they grabbed Samantha and threw her in a locker.

'_Just one of the things I had to deal with at this school. I didn't even think that there were bullies at genius schools.'_

Even though many girls and guys who are extremely smart come here, they are still human beings prone to jealousy and hate towards some classmates. Samantha sat in the locker as she sighed. It was kind of her fault though.. She had only been there for three months and already she is at the top of the girls AND all of the boys wanted her.

She was only a freshman for god's sake!

Samantha slammed her head at the locker door more until she heard it click. She suddenly fell out of the locker and onto the ground. She looked up to see a teacher with black hair in a purple suit.

"Thank you." Samantha said as she got up and quickly ran to her classroom. She wasn't late, but she didn't want to see the girls laughing at her. She walked to the door as she opened it to a green blur to jump in her and hug her to death.

"Sammy! I missed you so much! You need to visit me more. It was total torture not seeing you." The girl was saying as she was laughing like crazy.

The girl had long dark green hair, honey brown eyes, was the same age as Samantha, and had a unmistakable tooth fang. She was wearing a West Junior High School uniform.

This was Tsuruya, Samantha's best friend. She has been her best friend since they met at the age of two in their hometown. They grew up together and always had each others back, no matter what it was. Tsuruya was different from other girls though. She was never jealous of her at all. She would just laugh at the most silliest things and pat Samantha on the back for doing the best she could everyday.

She was different though, just like her. And that made Samantha happy to say the least. "Tsuruya, I'm glad you missed me, but we only left three days ago. It's not something to give me a death hug over." Samantha said as she tried to pull Tsuruya off.

"Oh, your so silly Sam-Sam. You should just accept my hug and forget about it." Tsuruya said as she let go of Samantha and patted her hard on the back, smacking her to the ground.

"You could be a bit more gentle with me you know." Samantha complained as she got up. She walked into lass with Tsuruya as she sat at her assigned desk right next to the window. "How have you been? Do anything good over the break?"

"Nah, I had to stay at my house and baby-sit for my neighbors. I don't even care if I got paid, I just wanted to shoot fireworks and watch them go boom! Ahahahahah!" Tsuruya said as she kept laughing at the top of her lungs.

"I didn't have a good time either. I had….important things to take care of."

Tsuruya stopped laughing as she got close to Samantha. "You mean your 'job' interfered?" she asked.

Tsuruya was my best friend . Of course I would tell her my secret identity. She didn't even try to tell anyone. That's why she's my best friend.

"Yeah. I had to go through a tough time too. But in the end I did get to make a new friend." Samantha said as she was referring to Superboy, but could feel a blush on her cheeks.

"Ahhh, you made a 'friend'? Is he cute? Do you like him? Does he have a girlfriend?" Tsuruya kept asking, wanting to know the details.

"Tsuruya, clam down. No, he doesn't have a girlfriend, yes he's cute, and well…I think he is sweet. But I don't think he sees me in that way."

"Who sees you in what way?"

Tsuruya and Samantha looked up to see Mallory Futami. She had long brown hair with brown eyes to match. She wore glasses and always had a happy aura around her. She was another good friend of Samantha an Tsuruya, though she didn't know about her secret. She was a famous idol, but decided to get to studies before going to the big leagues. She was wearing a uniform from Gekkukon Junior High.

"What's this I hear about a cute boy Samantha likes? If you don't want him I'll take him off your hands." Mallory said as she giggled.

"No way Mal! This guy belongs to Samantha and nobody else. This is the first time I've ever heard you talk about liking a guy. You must really like him than." Tsuruya said with a sly fox grin on her face.

"Well, I do like him, but I'm not sure if he likes me in 'that' way. If he likes me in 'that' way, he would like me for my personality, not for my looks, I know that with all me heart. He isn't like most guys."

Samantha than noticed the glasses. "Hey, when did you get glasses? I thought you said that you hated them?"

"Yeah, I remember all the beginning of the year she was yelling 'No, these look horrible on me! I'll be ugly the rest of my life!' is what she said." Tsuruya said laughing hysterically.

"I wasn't that over exaggerating. Besides, I found out a lot of the guys liked my glasses, so I decided to use them again. Anyways, let's hope your crush isn't a pervert or something."

Tsuruya giggled. "Let's hope he isn't like that. I mean you have a great body Samantha, but if say he was like that, than even Miyumi wouldn't have a chance with any men. You know how she's flat chested. She wouldn't stand a chance." Tsuruya said shaking her head in disappointment.

"I resent that comment ya know."

Suddenly a girl with moss green hair suddenly appeared. She had spiky moss green hair at the top, with long hair that went to the bottom of her neck. She also had one purple eye and one moss green eye, which was strange for a person. She was wearing a uniform from the Crossroad Junior High School.

"What's up Miyumi?" Mallory asked kindly.

"Hi Mallory. It's nice to see you. Not so much with you two." Miyumi said, referring to Samantha and Tsuruya.

"Hey, what did I do? I haven't said anything…..yet." Samantha said giving a toothy smile. Tsuruya and Samantha giggled as Miyumi glared.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being flat chested. A lot of guys actually prefer it." Miyumi said with a confident look.

"That's only a small percentage of guys and you know it Miyumi!" Tsuruya said as she laughed.

"No way. Flat chests have become the new thing. Nobody wants D-cups anymore. Not D, not C, not B." Miyumi said as she kept making weird taunts with her chest.

"Ummm, isn't that a bit embarrassing Miyumi?" asked Mallory with a sweat drop and a blush.

"So, does it feel like a board?" Samantha asked with a giggle. She than dodged a punch from Miyumi.

"You know, girls who can't wait to hug each other in the morning shouldn't be talking. If you two keep doing that there's going to be rumors spreading around about you two." Miyumi said looking at Tsuruya and Samantha while sticking out her tongue.

"Now hold on Miyumi it was nothing like that. You know Tsuruya and I don't swing that way." Samantha said as she pouted and made a funny face. Everyone was silent as we started to giggle, and than laugh out loud, having everyone look at us.

This was the best. I could be myself her with my friends without worries. I could just be me and spazz out with Tsuruya, be happy and sophisticated with Mallory, talk about girl things with Miyumi. I didn't have to worry about evil villains or secret identities at all and just be me.

I missed this so much.

"Alright settle down. Time for class." the teacher yelled as we went back to our respective classrooms. Everyone except Tsuruya. I was glad I didn't have to stay in this class alone.

* * *

*At Lunch*

Samantha put her things away as she grabbed her box lunch and headed to the computer lab. "Hey Tsuruya. Did you wait too long?"

"Nope, I just got here. Let's eat I'm starved." Tsuruya said as we ate lunch. "So tell me more about this guy you like. What's his power?"

"Well, he's a clone of Superman if you can believe that. His codename is Superboy and he pretty much has the same powers as him."

Tsuruya nodded. "Yeah, now I know why you like him. If he's a clone of Superman he must be fine." Tsuruya said as she laughed a bit until she stopped and looked at Samantha sadly. "So how have you been doing? You know since it was the anniversary?"

Samantha looked down at the ground as she sighed. "I'm fine. It doesn't phase me as much as it used to when I was younger, so you don't need to worry. I'm alright with it and I've laid it to rest. Now lets get back to eating, or it's going to get cold." Samantha said as she started to eat her food again.

It was now the end of the day before anyone could see it coming. Samantha was packing up her things as she talked with Tsuruya while packing. While finishing up, she looked to see the others coming through the door. Samantha looked again to see one more of her friends coming.

She had long mid back length blond hair, green eyes, and looked a bit older than Samantha and Tsuruya. This was Kareha, a junior at the school. She wore the same uniform as Miyumi

"Hey guys. Was class a bore for you too?" Samantha asked the others.

"I guess. But I'm glad we got to come back. At least we all got to see each other again." Mallory said with a smile.

"Hey Samantha, I heard a rumor in my class today. I heard that you and Tsuruya were getting it on in the hallway this morning. You two are so naughty." Kareha joked as she giggled.

"Man, what are those upperclassmen girls saying about me? First the locker and now this."

"What do you mean locker? What did they do?" Miyumi asked.

"They…..locked me inside a locker. But it's no big deal, I was able to get out no worries." Samantha said as she looked at Tsuruya. She could see her on fire. She was defiantly burning with anger.

"How dare they do that to my friend? I'm gonna go kill them!" Tsuruya yelled as she tried to run, but everyone grabbed her before she could move.

"Tsuruya clam down. I was able to get out so it's nothing. Let's just forget about it and go home okay?" Samantha pleaded.

Tsuruya stopped moving as she looked at Samantha. She stopped moving as she got up and dusted herself off. "Fine, but if I see them and you aren't around, I get to do what I please got it?"

"Yes, I understand completely." Samantha said smiling. This was another problem she had at the school sometimes. She didn't belong to some group. None of us did.

Tsuruya was always too hot tempered and that got her into a lot of fights.

Mallory was a bookworm that always helped the teacher, which made people call her a teacher's pet.

Miyumi had different colored eyes and was flat chested, which mad her stand out for her looks.

Kareha was a junior who would rather daydream and gossip than go out on dates than regular girls, which made her seem like a dumb blond.

As for me, I was just considered as a snob and a nerd for being the smartest of all the girls and having many boys liking me. I was considered as the leader of our group.

Together we were the social outcasts. All of us seemed to have a flaw in other people's eyes, but to each of us, we all felt special. That's why when we came to school, we would get together and talk, joke, and have fun everyday to make sure we knew how special we felt to each other as friends.

I waved good bye to everyone as I left school. "Man, I am wiped out. I think I'm just going to go home and take a nap. That sounds nice."

* * *

Thank you for being so patient with me about this. I hope you liked the chapter, so please read and review.

No flaming!


	7. Wait, who's coming here?

Hey, what's up guys? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of lost the will to write this. Maybe because there wasn't a new episode until recently. Man, I hoped you guys watched it. It was awesome! Also, thanks for all the favorites and reviews I have received from all of you!

* * *

*Chapter Start*

It was now early morning. The sun shining, the birds singing, and the day never looked better. Nothing could ruin the day so far.

"I don't want to go!" Except for Samantha yelling in the very early morning. It was one again another good day for school, but Samantha had to go and explain in person why she wasn't going to be around for a while. Then after, she had to get to school early to practice her running time with Tsuruya.

"I can't believe we all made this bet. Now I have to get up early. But if I don't, I'll owe Tsuruya food, and she eats so much! I can't let that happen!" Samantha said confidently to herself.

Once dressed, she grabbed a muffin and appeared in front of the base. She showed her I.D. as she walked in to see the others there. "Yo, what's up guys? What did I miss?"

Everyone stiffened. "Uh, well we trained for a while. It was really hard and I feel like I'm going to pass out." Robin said as he chuckled lightly.

"Yes, the training was difficult, but we were able to pull through. We also learned of some information including some robberies in the city." Aqualad said, giving a smirk.

"Yes, with all of our efforts together, we really do make a powerful team and will stop any evil doers. Speaking of which, why weren't you here yesterday?" Miss Martian asked.

Samantha stiffened. _'What am I supposed to tell them? If I tell them, they may try to follow me. What would Tsuruya do at a time like this?'_

"Uh, well I just had some family business to take care of. No big deal. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help train." Samantha said sadly.

'_Of course, Tsuruya would lie through her teeth! I really shouldn't try to get advice from Tsuruya.' _Samantha thought with a sweat drop.

"But aren't your parents dead? It wouldn't make sense for you have "**family business".**" Superboy asked.

There was silence. It was deathly quiet as Samantha looked at Superboy in shock. "H-How did you know? I didn't tell anyone; I never told any of you!" Samantha said as she looked at everyone.

"Don't get mad at me, it was all Robin's fault! He's the one who looked at your file!" Kid Flash yelled as he pointed at Robin.

What! Don't blame it on me!" Robin said as he pushed Kid Flash.

"Stop fighting! Yes we did look at your file, but we didn't see much of it, we swear." Aqualad said to Samantha.

Samantha looked down. "It's ok. It really shouldn't be secret in the first place. I should have just told all of you so this wouldn't have happened in the first place." Samantha said with a smile, trying to hide her sadness.

"So, you aren't mad at us?" Miss Martian asked as she went to Samantha.

"No, I'm not mad. Really, I'm not." Samantha lied. "Anyways, I just came to say I won't be here again. I have another family issue I must take care of." Samantha said, lying through her teeth.

"Okay then, if you have to." Robin said waving good bye. Samantha nodded as she left.

Everyone then looked at Superboy with questioning looks. "Dude, why did you ask her like that? We were supposed to discuss when we would ask her, not just do it when she got here!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah, you kinda messed up the plan. Just don't do that next time, okay?" Kid Flash said as he patted Superboy on he back.

Superboy than flung his arm off his back. "Don't tell me what to do!" Superboy yelled.

Kid Flash backed away quickly as he stepped away from Superboy. "Sorry, sorry. Jeez. Lighten up dude. I was just saying that you should try to be a bit nicer and not be such a jerk to everyone." Kid Flash than moved back a bit finding that his comment was sounding like an insult. "Uh, just forget what I said. Heh."

Robin looked at everyone. "Is anyone still wondering why Caster hasn't been coming to practice? Cause I'm still a bit curious." Robin said as he walked to the entrance door.

Aqualad sighed. "Are you going to do something sneaky again? We shouldn't go through her personal information. Let's just get back to the briefing of the robberies." Aqualad said as he walked to the computer, typing in some keys and many files coming up, including a video of the robbery.

"So, these guys are robbing because…." Kid Flash asked in confusion.

"They want money. Duh." Robin said to Kid Flash.

"I've looked at the video long enough. There wasn't much to go by except this." Aqualad said as he zoomed in on the robber's outfit. On it was a patch that said Seiyo Academy. "Looks like the robbers go to this school."

"Wait a second. I think I've heard of that place before." Robin said as he typed in some keys, showing a file of Seiyo Academy. "I have heard of this place before, it's a school for geniuses and rich kids. Batman tried to get me in there, but I convinced him not to. Still, I guess sometimes even geniuses need cash fast."

"So, how do we approach this? We can't just bust in there and interview every kid there." Kid Flash said in thought.

Miss Martian thought for a bit until she got an idea. "Duh, Megan. Why don't we just go there and tell the principal? We could go there and stake out the place and look for anything suspicious." Miss Martian suggested.

"That's a good idea. We can't just wait until they strike again now can we?" Aqualad said in agreement.

"That sounds awesome! Hey, maybe we can find some hot girls while were there." Kid Flash said thinking about girls.

"This isn't a field trip Kid. This is a mission and should be taken seriously. Now, what should we do about Caster?"

"Hey, she has other stuff to do. So we just get to brag about it when she gets back. Too bad for her." Robin said as he high fived Kid Flash.

"Alright then. So, we will go to the school and stake out the students. I believe we should contact the principal first." Aqualad said as he contacted the school.

* * *

-With Samantha-

Samantha was now at the school early in the morning as she changed into her P.E. uniform, walking outside to see the others waiting for her. "Hey guys. Did you wait too long?"

"Of course not! Now get over here before I make this bet even longer!" Tsuruya yelled to Samantha.

"Tsuruya, betting is illegal. We could get in trouble." Mallory warned as she was watching the events pass.

Tsuruya then pulled Mallory into a crushing hug as she swung her around. "It's fine Mal! It's just to see if Samantha can beat her record. You need to relax and just watch!"

"Tsuruya, if you keep doing that, you're going to ruin her eye sight even more." Kareha warned.

"No more talking! Samantha, you better beat the time or I'm going to have to owe Tsuruya and Kareha lunch! And you know how much they eat!" Miyumi yelled.

"I know, I know. I'll beat it. I promise." Samantha said as she got to the starting line.

"Okay, Samantha needs to beat her running record before the time limit! If she does, than Kareha and I owe lunch. If she doesn't, Kareha and I will get lunch from you guys. All expenses paid!" Tsuruya yelled as she licked her lips.

"We should hurry and get this started before people start getting to school. Ready…go?" Mallory said a bit confused as she started the timer.

Samantha started to run as fast as she could. She was doing well for her running after recovering from training, but that wouldn't stop her. Soon though, she started to think about what gave the others the right to look through her things.

'_All of that I said was a lie. They shouldn't have looked. It was my business and mine alone.'_ Samantha thought as she slowed down a bit.

Tsuruya saw that Samantha was slowing down a bit as she had a sad look on her face. "Hey Sammy, if you don't hurry, you're going to owe me lunch!" Tsuruya yelled at her to get her attention.

"Huh?" Samantha snapped out of it as she gained speed again and ran to the end and catching her breath.

Mallory stopped the timer as she looked at the time. "Wow! Forty-two seconds! That's ten times faster than your last time! It looks like Samantha, Miyumi and I win. You guys owe us lunch." Mallory said as she put the timer away.

"Wahoo! Take that Kareha! Now I suggest you get me some strawberry shortcake with some rose tea. Oh, and I want a salad too. Ha ha ha ha!" Miyumi said cackling with laughter at her victory.

"Alright, a deals a deal. But I suggest not hurting my wallet too much. My watering job doesn't pay much." Kareha said as the others walked back to the school.

Samantha grabbed a towel and a water bottle as she rubbed her face and drank some water. "Well, it looks like you owe me a cup of tea and cake Tsuruya. Better luck next time." Samantha said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing, but you will owe me lunch on day. I was wondering why you don't join the track team. You could be the best one on there by far." Tsuruya encouraged.

"Yeah, but if I did that….I'd miss all my prime time anime shows." Samantha said seriously as she laughed with Tsuruya.

Tsuruya stopped laughing as she looked at Samantha. "I saw you slow down back there when you were running. The only thing that distracts you from that is family problems. Did something happen?" Tsuruya asked worried.

Samantha looked back at Tsuruya with sad eyes as she looked at the ground, her hair covering her face. "My teammates…from Young Justice. They found out about my parents and how they died without my permission."

Tsuruya clenched her fists as she hugged Samantha. "Those idiots! They have no right to do that! Even if they had your permission, they shouldn't go snooping through your things!"

"That's not it. It's just…..I didn't want them to know. I don't want them worrying about me or asking if I'm okay. It shouldn't be their concern or their business unless I tell them. I...I had to lie about how I was okay with it." Samantha said as she held onto Tsuruya tightly and cried a bit.

"Those jerks! If I ever see them, I'm gonna give them a good pounding! They need to learn to stay out of my friends business!" Tsuruya said as she clenched her fist.

Samantha grabbed her fist. "No, Tsuruya! They apologized for what they did. Forget about it. It's already happened so there's no point in worrying about it." Samantha said to convince her friend to calm down.

Tsuruya looked at Samantha as she put her hand down. "Fine. But if they do this again, I will hurt them. I'm gonna give them some good advice too. Now, stop crying and go get changed! The other students could get here any minute."

Samantha nodded as she ran to the lockers. She looked at Tsuruya as she waved. "Thanks Tsuruya. You're a good friend."

Tsuruya laughed as she gave a toothy grin. "Yeah, I know I am."

* * *

*In the Principals Office*

The Young Justice team was now standing inside he principal's office, looking at the principal.

"So, you see sir, it seems that some of your students have been breaking the law recently. We came to discuss if it would be alright to come here and investigate a bit." Aqualad said.

The principal nodded. "'Ahh, I see. This is troublesome. I suppose there are always some bad seeds in school's, even if it is a genius school. I will allow it. Please do not cause a commotion. I still would like to maintain order in the school."

"Of course sir. We promise not to cause any problems while at your school." Megan said politely.

"Yeah, will take care of any other problems while were here. Free of charge." Kid Flash said jokingly, getting a hit in the ribs by Robin. "Oww. It was just a joke."

The principal laughed. "Hah. I thought there weren't many nice kids like you anymore. The only girl I have seen who has been the nicest here would be miss Mashiro. I believe you know her?" the principal asked.

The information caught Superboy's attention. "You mean Caster's here? Why?"

"Calm down son. If you mean Miss Mashiro, than yes she is here. She is one of the brightest students here. At the top of he girls actually. When she enrolled here, she told me everything. About her powers and her past. I was alright with it and she goes to this school as a regular student. She would make sure that there wouldn't be much bullying on her watch. A very spirited and smart girl. You are all lucky to know here."

The young justice gang looked at each other. Than, Kid Flash spoke. "Wait a second old man. So, your saying that Samantha, Miss Mashiro, Caster, whatever….goes to this school as a student, AND is a genius at the top of all the girls?"

The principal only nodded. "Yes, you are exactly right. I will get you a guide to show you around. Excuse me." the principal soon left the office to call in a student.

The others soon gathered around. "So….I guess we know why Caster hasn't been coming to practice." Robin said with a chuckle.

"I suppose going to a school like this doesn't give you much free time." Aqualad said.

Superboy looked at the ground. "Why didn't she tell us? If it was something like this, we would be fine with it, right?"

Megan shook her head. "We had went behind her back and looked at her information. I don't think we deserve to know any more about her life outside of Young Justice." Megan said sadly.

Aqualad looked at everyone. "I suggest we see Caster later. We can at least just ask her what she does here. We are guests after all." Aqualad said with a smile.

"Alright! Let's go find these robbers, see Cas, than hook us some girls." Kid Flash said.

"Heh, dude, these girls are way out of your league." Robin said scoffing.

"What! They can't resist the Kid Flash's smooth moves."

"No, I meant your out of their league mentally." Robin said laughing.

Soon, the door opened to see the principal coming in. "Are you ready for a tour? This will be your guide. Miss Futami, you may come in now."

Mallory soon walked in to see the Young Justice gang. "Hello, I am Mallory Futami. Welcome to our school. Let me show you around."

* * *

-With Samantha and the gang-

Samantha had finished changing as she walked into the classroom to see the others. "Hey guys. So, anything good happen while I was gone?" Samantha asked.

Tsuruya shook her head. "Not that I know of. It's going to be another ordinary school day I guess." Tsuruya said sighing.

Soon, the door slammed open to show Miyumi with a flushed and tired expression on her face. "Listen up! Young Justice is here!"

Soon, girls crowded in front of the classroom, bombarding Miyumi with questions.

"It looks like there are four guys and one girl. They guys are totally hot, and girls is extremely pretty! The best part is most of the classes are cancelled because there here! " Miyumi said as she babbled on.

Tsuruya looked at Samantha. "Did you know about this?"

"N-No. There going to come here aren't they?" Samantha asked, her eye twitching in annoyance.

Tsuruya patted Samantha on the back. "Yeah. Good luck! Hahahaha!" Tsuruya laughed.

-With Young Justice and Mallory-

Mallory walked around the halls with the group, showing them around. "So over here is the library. We usually go here to read books and study for weekly exams." Mallory said as she walked in.

"You guys have tests every week!" Kid Flash yelled in surprise.

"Shhhh!" The librarian said to Kid Flash.

"Sorry." Kid Flash said sarcastically.

Mallory nodded. "Yes. We have to make sure we don't slip up in our grades or our learning. I mostly come here to read though." Mallory said as she walked to a bookcase and reached for a book. All of a sudden, many of the books were pushed off the shelves and fell on top of Mallory. "Ahhhhh!"

The three girls from before that had bullied Samantha had now bullied Mallory. They laughed as they left the library.

"Owwww." Mallory said as she got up slowly.

Soon, the librarian came and looked at Mallory. "You better have an explanation for this."

"I-I was showing our guests around when the books just fell on me. I swear!"

"Sure. Now, clean this mess up or you will get a demerit." The librarian soon went back to her desk.

Mallory sighed as she started to pick up the books. "Sorry guys. It looks like the tour may need to be cut short."

"Hold on. I got this." Kid Flash said as he used his speed to put all the books away in record time. "See? Am I amazing or what?"

Mallory nodded as she inspected the shelf. "Umm,the books are all in the wrong order."

Kid Flash just chuckled. "It's fine. I mean, all these guys are geniuses right? So it will be easy for them to find the books." Kid Flash said smiling.

Mallory giggled a bit. She walked over to Kid Flash and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. You were a big help. W-We should get back to the tour! Follow me." Mallory said blushing.

Kid Flash held his cheek having goofy expression on his face. "Oh yeah, I got the moves." Kid Flash said to himself as he followed the others.

"Oh, I also made a cake for you all to have later at lunch. Actually, I suggest that the boys explore as Miss Martian and I explore as well. We will meet at the cooking room at lunch. Have fun!" Mallory sad as she dragged Miss Martian.

* * *

-With the boys, after a few hours-

It was almost lunch time as Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy walked around the halls. Most of the things they saw were normal. Such as classrooms, the cafeteria, library, and music rooms. Though most of the time, girls were gushing at them.

"Dudes, maybe we should go outside or something? The girls gushing is creeping me out." Robin said as he went outside.

"I am with Robin. This much attention is not good for the mission." Aqualad said as he followed Robin's lead.

Kid Flash looked at Superboy. "I'm…going to look for Mallory. She uhhhh…probably needs my help again. Heh. Later!" Kid Flash said as he ran through the halls.

Superboy went outside as well, looking outside to see some classes having P.E. class. He walked over to the benches to see some guys talking. "Umm excuse me. Can you tell me about a girl name Samantha Mashiro?"

The boy turned around, and was shocked to see Superboy. "Dude, your Superboy! Wow! I can't believe I'm talking to you! Sure, but why do you need to know about Samantha?"

"It is top secret. Nothing else." Superboy said.

The boy raised an eyebrow until smirking. "Oh, I get it now. I know exactly what you mean. Oh, by the way I'm Tanaguchi. If you need stats on girls, I'm the guy." Tanaguchi shook Superboy's hand.

Superboy nodded. "So, what can you tell me about her?"

"Well, she's in the outcast group. Apparently, a lot of the girls don't like her because of her smarts and looks. She hangs out with her friends and is like the social outcast leader. Thought if you wanted to know about her as a woman, she's an A++ in my book!" Tanaguchi said laughing.

Superboy glared as he grabbed Tanaguchi's collar. "Don't talk about her like that!" Superboy yelled.

"Ok, ok. Sorry! Geez, you need to calm down."

Superboy let go. "Sorry. I have anger problems I need to fix."

Tanaguchi patted Superboy on the back. "Hey, it's okay dude. You just like her that's all. That's probably why you blew up at me. Hey, if you want to know, she's at the swimming pool right now practicing."

Superboy looked up as he got up. "Thanks." Superboy said as she walked over to the swimming pool. There were many pretty girls in bathing suits swimming, talking, playing, anything else but learning.

'_I don't see her. Maybe she already left.'_

"Look! It's Superboy!"

Superboy looked up to see girls swarm around him, trying to get a look at him or do….other things with him.

Hey, hormonal teenagers.

Superboy moved out of the crowds way as he was staring at something.

Well, someone.

He was staring at Samantha. She was getting out of the pool, all wet, in a tight school bathing suit, staring back at Superboy.

"S-Superboy? What are you doing here?" Samantha asked confused and surprised.

Superboy stared back at Samantha. He didn't know why he wasn't answering. The words just weren't coming out. "I-We came because of a mission. We didn't know you came to this school." Superboy said as he walked closer to Samantha.

Samantha blushed at the close contact, but could hear gossip.

"Oh my God! Samantha knows Superboy!"

"You think she was a criminal?"

"Why does she get all the attention?"

"She's probably just being a slut with him."

Samantha's hands clenched into fists. "Why you-" Samantha tried to walk over to the girls, but her feet were too slippery as she fell back into the pool, bringing Superboy down with her.

Samantha swam up as she coughed up water. "Aggh! Sorry Superboy. That was my fault." Samantha said with a laugh.

Superboy sighed as he got out of the water, taking his shirt off in the process, trying to get the water out.

"Umm Superboy, maybe you shouldn't do that. The girls are going to stare at you all day." Samantha said as she was getting out of the pool.

Soon, the three girls from before came over. The leader, Suki walked over to Samantha. "Don't tell him what to do Mashiro. He can do whatever he wants. Nobody cares what you think." Suki said as she pushed Samantha back into the pool, all the girls laughing as everyone walked away.

"*Cough* Geez, can't she stop harassing me?" Samantha said climbing back out of the water. She squeezed the water out of her hair as she walked over to Superboy. "So, there's a mission? Is this the truth?"

Superboy nodded. "Yes, it's the truth. Supposedly, people from your school are robbing banks. We came to find them." Superboy said as he walked over to the lockers.

"Well, I guess I'll take your story for it." Samantha said smiling as she when to her locker to grab her clothes. She opened her locker to see her clothes gone. "Hey, where did my clothes go? I put them in here!"

Superboy looked at the corner of his eyes to see the bullies laughing and running away. He took off his wet shirt and handed them to her. "Here. You an use this for now until you get another spare."

Samantha blushed as she looked at Superboy's shirt. "A-Are you sure? This is your shirt. And if people see me wearing it, they could suspect things." Samantha said blushing a bit.

"It's fine. We'll find a way to explain ourselves. "Superboy said as he left the locker room so Samantha could change.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

Samantha soon walked outside in some sweats, wet hair, and wore Superboy's shirt as she walked through the halls with Superboy…who was shirtless.

Yeah, that was a good topic for girls to see eye candy, and Samantha could feel eye daggers being pointed at her. She looked to see that they were at the cooking room. "Here we are. Mallory said to come here right?"

"Yeah. She said she made a cake for us." Superboy said as he opened the door to see the rest of Young Justice with Malloy and the others….holding Tsuruya down.

"Ummm, what's going on?" Samantha asked as she looked at the scene.

The others looked up, also wondering the same question. Mallory decided to speak. "Well what happened was…"

* * *

-Flashback a few minutes ago-

Tsuruya was with Miyumi an Kareha as they walked around. Tsuruya soon stopped in hr tracks. "Do you guys smell that?"

The others stopped as they also smelled something good. "Yeah. What is it?" Miyumi asked.

"Lets check it out." Kareha said as she walked into the cooking room, to see a cake just sitting there.

"Cool! Mal must have made a cake for us! What a cool friend she is!" Tsuruya said as she cut the cake and gave Kareha and Miyumi a slice.

"Are you sure we should eat this? What if it's not for us?" Miyumi said as she ate the cake anyways.

"It has to be for us. Mallory is the only one in the whole school who comes here." Tsuruya said as she ate the cake.

Soon, the door opened to reveal Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian, and Mallory. "And this is the cooking class. I made a cake for-" Mallory looked to see the cake gone, and her friends eating it. "W-Why are you guys eating the cake I made for Young Justice?"

Tsuruya looked at Malloy confused. "What are you talking about? Didn't you make this cake for us?"

"N-No. The cake was for Young Justice. You ate the whole thing! Didn't you see the sign?"

"Huh? Sign?" Tsuruya looked to her side to see a small card that said

"_To Young Justice! Welcome to the school!"_

"Oops?" the girls said in unison.

Mallory did a face palm as she walked to the cabinet, pulling out another cake. "I'm glad I made another one incase this happened."

Tsuruya got up as she tried to get the second cake. "Tsuruya stop! You had enough sugar!"

Tsuruya tried to pull more. "But this one's chocolate!" Tsuruya yelled as she tried to get the cake.

* * *

-Present-

"And that's what's happening now." Mallory said with a sweat drop.

"Oh. It's okay Tsuruya. You can have more later." Samantha said laughing lightly.

"So, what happened with you guys? You seem to be just fine….with the circumstances your in." Kareha said with a smile on her face.

You know, like that creepy pervert type of smile a friend would give you when your doing something a bit…..adult?

"Ohh, nothing to worry about. Just high school things, that's all." Samantha said with a sweat drop.

What more shananagins can I get into after today?

* * *

Thanks for waiting everyone. I have been so busy with school and work. There will be a second part, but I may work on it tomorrow. After this it will be the latest episodes that they have done on T.V. so far, so I'm excited. I hope you liked the chapter so far.


	8. Welcome to Happy Harbor!

-1Hey guys. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been on in such a long time. high School doesn't give you much time and I have been really lazy. I hope you can forgive me some how.

Okay, so the school chapter will be finished…..I don't know when, but for now I will be typing up the episodes so I can get them out of the way. So for now, be happy for the episodes and that I'm actually typing. -_-'

* * *

*Chapter Start*

Caster was with Miss Martian as they worked on making cookies in the kitchen. "It was really nice of your friends to let me borrow a recipe to make these Caster." Miss Martian said.

Caster smiled as she put the cookies in the oven. "It's just fine. If my friends and I can find some way to help you fit in, we'll help. Though, I'm wondering when were actually going to get a mission."

Miss Martian nodded. "Yeah. It's already been a week since went to your school and everyone is starting to get restless."

Caster laughed. "Well, everyone's just going to have to wait. Hey Superboy, would you like to help make cookies for everyone?" Caster asked, looking to the side to see Superboy.

"No thanks. Seems like a waste of time." Superboy said.

Caster only pouted. "Well your not going to get any with that attitude." Caster said jokingly as Miss Martian and her giggled.

Soon, a small alarm came on as the three left the kitchen and went to the main frame to join Aqualad. Another small alarm sounded as they looked to see Robin and Kid Flash walking over to them.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked the four.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked as well.

Aqualad looked at the two. "He's arriving now."

Kid Flash grinned. "Than what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash soon ran outside, followed by Aqualad and Robin. Caster, Miss Martian, and Superboy all looked at each other before following them as well.

Once getting outside they saw Red Tornado flying in the sky and landing near them. "Greetings. Is there a reason that you intercept me outside the cave?" Red Tornado asked confused.

Aqualad stepped forward. "We hoped you had a mission for us."

Red Tornado gave no expression. "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

Robin than walked over to them. "But it's been over a week!" he argued.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each others company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said seriously.

"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." Red Tornado soon walked away from the group and to the base.

Kid Flash punched Robin's arm. "Keep busy." he said annoyed.

"Does he think were falling for this?" Robin said confused.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian said excited. She than concentrated and used her powers to probe Red Tornado's mind. She kept concentrating, but got nothing. "I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind." Miss Martian said disappointed.

Caster smiled as she patted Miss Martian's shoulder. "Hey it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

Kid Flash nodded as he walked up to Miss Martian. "Nice try though. So huh….you know what I'm thinking right now?" Kid Flash asked slyly.

Robin scoffed. "We all know what your thinking now."

Caster laughed as she high fived Robin. "Good one."

Aqualad looked down as he than looked at the others. "And now we tour the club house."

"Superboy, and I live here, so we can play tour guides." Miss Martian said as she looked at Superboy.

Superboy looked surprised. "Don't look at me."

Kid Flash grinned as he turned to Miss Martian. "We won't. The private tour sounds much more fun."

Robin than glared under his sunglasses. "She never said private."

Aqualad looked at everyone. "Team building. We'll all go." Everyone soon walked back into the base as they started to tour.

Miss Martian smiled as she started. "Well this would be our front door!" she said as Caster and her laughed. They soon walked all the way to the back of the cave. "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league." Kid Flash explained.

"Than why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked confused.

"The caves location was….compromised." Caster said to explain.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap. Yeah, that makes sense." Superboy said sarcastically.

"If the villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert!" Miss Martian said worried.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." Robin said as he grabbed Miss Martian's hand.

Kid Flash quickly intervened as he also grabbed Miss Martian's hand. "Uh, he mean's were hiding in plain sight." Kid Flash said, giving a better definition.

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian said as she scratched her head.

Superboy looked around as he sniffed the air. "I smell smoke.

Caster and Miss Martian looked at each other in shock. "Our cookies!" The two than flew over to the kitchen, with the others following them. Caster opened the oven as she tried o grab her tray, only to be burned. "Ow! The oven hurt me!"

Miss Martian used her powers to take the tray out of the oven and set it down on the table. "I was trying out a recipe that Caster's friends gave me so…never mind." Miss Martian said. "Caster, is your hand okay?"

Caster nodded as she rinsed her hand in the sink. "I'll live, but there's going to be a burn there." Caster finished washing as she walked over to the tray of runt cookies.

"They probably were going to be great. They don't seem to mind." Robin said indicating Caster and Kid Flash eating the cookies.

Kid Flash just swallowed the food. "I have a serious metabolism."

Caster swallowed her cookies down as well. "Hey I made these. Might as well eat them. And there not that bad either." Caster said with a smile.

"It was sweet of you two to make any." Aqualad said.

"Thanks Aqualad." Caster said.

"Were off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahn. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad said with a smile.

Wally ate more cookies as he leaned on the table. "I'm Wally. You see I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike mister dark glasses over here. Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name." Wally said as he laughed.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can just call me Megan. It's an Earth name…and I'm on Earth now."

Caster leaned on the wall as she looked but turned her head to the side blushing. Megan saw this and smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself Caster?"

"Uhh….you all already know who I am after last week. I…don't see the point in having to introduce myself." Caster said as she blushed.

"We all are doing this. It seems unfair for you not to participate." Aqualad said as he scolded her.

"Fine, I'm Caster. My real name is Samantha Mashiro, but right now I'm Samantha Nelson. Happy?" Samantha said as she huffed and ate another burnt cookie.

Superboy looked down to the ground as he started to walk away. Samantha looked at this and looked at Megan as she started to concentrate and recite a spell. **'Abischt'**

Samantha concentrated on Megan._ "Do something Megan. We can't just let Superboy feel left out."_

Megan nodded as she used her powers to speak to Superboy telepathically. _"Don't worry Superboy. We'll find you an Earth name too."_

Superboy growled. "Get out of my head!"

The others all looked at Megan confused. Samantha looked at everyone as she talked to them. _"What's wrong? I don't understand the problem?"_

Everyone but Megan grabbed their heads in pain._ "Everyone speaks to each other telepathically on Mars." _Megan said to the others.

"Megan stop!" Aqualad yelled. Miss Martian jerked back a bit as she stopped talking. "Things are different here on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's little psychic Genome's left a bad taste in his brain." Wally said as he pointed to Superboy.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

Megan was than cut off by Superboy. "Just..stay..out!" Superboy yelled at Megan and Samantha.

"Stop yelling!" Samantha yelled at Superboy, silencing everyone. "I-It was my fault."

"But Samantha-"

"I started that. I felt bad that Superboy didn't have a human name like the rest of us, so I telepathically asked Megan to do something so Superboy wouldn't feel so bad. I guess that didn't work so well. So if your going to yell at someone, yell at me!"

Everyone was silent as they looked at Samantha. Superboy looked at them and still walked away to the other room. Megan looked a bit sad until she remembered something. "Hello Megan! I know what we could do." She than flew out of the kitchen, leading the others.

Samantha looked to the side as she walked over to the corner of the room. "Umm…Superboy please?"

Superboy didn't turn around. "Don't talk to me." Samantha looked sad as she narrowed her eyes to the side. Superboy looked at Samantha as he got up and walked over to her.

Samantha smiled as she grabbed Superboy's hand. "C'mon!" She than dragged him over to the elevator and took him to the hanger.

"This is my martian bio ship!" Megan exclaimed as she showed everyone the tiny ship.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally said.

Megan laughed. "It's at rest silly. I'll wake it." Megan than moved her hand near it as the ship transformed into a cooler and bigger version of the ship.

Samantha than ran into the ship. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Samantha joked.

Megan looked at the dumbfounded boys. "Well, are you coming?" The boys looked at each other as they walked into the ship. "Strap in for launch."

The boys soon ran to a seat as they sat down, the seatbelts coming out of nowhere and strapping them in. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." The doors soon opened as they flew into the sky at high speeds.

"Incredible!" Robin said as he looked at the others.

"Yes she is." Wally said dreamily as he looked at Megan. "I-I mean the ship, which like all ships is a she." Wally said as he sulked in his chair.

"Fast on his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin joked to Megan.

"Dude!" Wally yelled as he looked at Robin and glared.

Samantha only laughed as she took out a small book containing spells and started to study her magic.

Superboy and Aqualad were sitting in the front. Aqualad leaned over to Superboy. "I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what your thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize to them. Just say sorry." Aqualad said to Superboy.

Superboy just looked outside the window. Megan and Samantha looked at each other as they looked confused.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered reassuringly to Megan.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Megan whispered back a bit worried.

"Maybe he's just…nervous?" Samantha whispered to the both of them as she kept reading her book.

"You guys do know he has super hearing, right?" Wally said, as the others looked at Superboy.

Robin smiled. "Hey, why not show us some of that martian shape shifting?"

Megan smiled as she got out of her seat. She than shape shifted into Robin. She used her powers again as she than changed to Kid Flash, but both had some girl features.

"Is it wrong to think I'm hot?" Wally said dreamingly.

"Impressive, but you know your not going to fool anyone with those." Robin commented.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder, but I can do girls perfectly." Megan than changed to Caster.

Samantha smiled. "Perfect. And I look as good as always." Samantha said as she went back to her book.

Megan than turned back to normal as she sat down. "And your clothes?" Aqualad asked confused.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." Megan said.

"As long as their the only ones." Superboy commented. He was than smacked in the head. Superboy looked angry as he turned to see….Samantha holding her book. She than walked back to her seat and started reading again.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that man hunter does?" Wally asked, trying to change the subject.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique." Megan said as she looked out the window.

"Robin than looked at Megan. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When he tries it, bloody nose." Robin said as he laughed.

"Dude!" Wally yelled at Robin.

"It's okay. If I try a complicated spell, it usually blows up in my face. Literally." Samantha said sighing in depression.

Megan smiled. "Here's something I can do." The ship soon changed as it turned invisible. "Camouflage mode."

Soon, an incoming message appeared**. "Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has just been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending in coordinates."**

"Received. Adjusting course."

"Pffhht. Tornado's just keeping us busy again." Robin scoffed.

Samantha just smiled as they landed. "Well, the simple fire did lead us to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert."

Superboy turned to the side to see something. "I think I know what caused it." The others tuned to see a giant twister coming at them. Megan started to move the plane, but the plane was sucked into the twister, losing it's camouflage.

Megan concentrated much more as she got the plane out and landed onto the ground. Everyone got out of the plane as they saw the twister attacking the building.

"Robin, are tornadoes common here?" Aqualad asked confused. He didn't get an answer as he looked to see Robin had disappeared.

"But he was just here?" Megan said confused.

"Don't worry. He does this a lot." Samantha said to Megan. Windows soon exploded as the building was being attacked by a strange man. The strange man than used wind to smack Robin into a metal beam.

Everyone soon ran into the building. "Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked Robin.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough!" Robin yelled.

The strange man looked at all of the teens. "My apologizes. You may address my as Mister Twister." Mister Twister moved his hands as he shot two twisters at Superboy, capturing him and slamming him into a wall.

Megan looked at the others as Aqualad took out his guns, Kid his goggles, and Samantha her spell book. Everyone nodded at each other as they all scattered.

Kid Flash ran at Mister Twister as he tried a front kick, only to be blocked by wind and thrown outside. Aqualad and Miss Martian than both went at him, but were slammed by wind and thrown into the walls.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a super hero. I wasn't however expecting children." Mister Twister insulted.

Robin than threw a disk at Mister Twister. "Were not children!"

Mister Twister stopped the disk as it exploded to the side. "Objectively, you are. I find your presence here quite disturbing."

Mister Twister was than shot with lightning as he kneeled to the ground a bit. He looked to the side to see Caster with her book in hand. "Hah! Take that!" Mister Twister shot wind at Caster as she was pushed back a bit.

The others regrouped and looked at Mister Twister. "Oh we would hate to see you disturbed. Let's see you termed when we kick your can!" Miss Martian than used her powers to break a steam pipe next to Mister Twister, masking his vision.

Superboy than jumped in the air as he was about to hit him, until Mister Twister shot more wind at him, causing him to stay in the air. He than shot Superboy into the ceiling.

Caster flew at Mister Twister, but was hit onto the ground by a falling Superboy. Robin and Aqualad tried to run at him, but were than slammed into each other by the wind. Mister Twister soon left.

Kid Flash woke up as he saw mister Twister and stopped him in his tracks. "What have you done to my team?"

"Embarrassed them largely." Mister Twister shot at Kid and slammed him into a wall, but Miss Martian quickly stopped him.

"I gotcha Wally." The others soon regrouped and looked at Mister Twister.

"Wow, thanks."

"I thought you all would have learned your limitations by now." Mister Twister said.

"What do you want!" Aqualad yelled at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Mister Twister respond.

Aqualad looked at Caster and Miss Martian. "Read his mind. Find a weakness."

Miss Martian and Caster looked at each other confused. "I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" Miss Martian said confused.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin yelled.

"Okay." Caster concentrated as she used her spell to look into Mister Twister's mind. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing."

Miss Martian smacked her head. "Hello Megan. Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise."

Caster smacked her head as well. "Your right. he's inorganic, an android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

Everyone looked at each other confused, but agreed.

Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash than nodded as the got up and walked over to Mister Twister. "We know who you are and what you want! So why not stop this charade?" Aqualad yelled.

"Consider it ended." Mister Twister soon used his powers and turned the sky dark as lightning was being generated.

"Uhh….can Red Tornado do that?" Kid Flash asked a bit worried as he stepped back a bit.

"You think that I am Tornado? Ironic." Soon lightning shot down at the ground as a giant explosion engulfed the heroes.

Soon the dust cleared as Superboy got up and jumped at Mister Twister only to be shot down by lightning.

Caster woke up as she shook her head. She looked to see Mister Twister coming their way as she had to think of something. **"Verschwinden" **Soon, everyone disappeared form Mister Twister's sight.

Mister looked at the area where they disappeared. "Fine than. I won't deny that you children have power. But playing hide and seek will not help me achieve my objectives. If you confront me again I will show you no mercy." Mister Twister soon flew off into the air.

Everyone got up as they saw Mister Twister leave. "What happened?" Kid Flash asked confused.

Caster looked at everyone. "I just casted a simple invisibility spell so he wouldn't see us."

Miss Martian nodded. "That was amazing! It was a good thing you did too."

Superboy than punched the ground. "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking that Mister Twister was Red Tornado!" He yelled at Miss Martian and Caster.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin said defending Miss Martian.

"You are a bit inexperienced, even if you are with Dr. Fate. Hit the showers. Will take it from here." Wally said to Miss Martian and Caster.

Superboy than walked by them. "Stay out of our way!" Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy soon ran after Mister Twister.

Aqualad looked at the two girls. Miss Martian looked down at the ground. "I was…just trying to be apart of the team."

Caster sighed as well. "I never thought being on a team would be so hard."

Aqualad sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest…I'm not so sure we even have a team." Aqualad soon ran in the direction of the others.

* * *

Miss Martin and Caster were sitting in the bio ship as they flew into the direction of Mount Justice. "The team really needs your help." Miss Martian begged to Red Tornado.

"If I intervene, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this twister shares my elemental powers…and my ability to telepathy."

Caster looked up with a smile on her face. "I got an idea!"

*With the others in Happy Harbor*

The others were trying to fight off Mister Twister as wind was pouching them back and destroying everything in sight.

Red Tornado soon flew to the scene as he landed and looked at Mister Twister. "Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now." Robin argued.

Red Tornado ignored him though. "The subject is not up for debate."

Mister Twister smirked. "I was beginning to believe that you would never show up."

"I'm here now. And we are evenly matched Twister." Red Tornado soon shot wind at Mister Twister, only for it to be blocked.

"No Red Tornado. We are not." Mister Twister soon shot Red Tornado down, as he walked over to him. "Be still android. The reprogramming won't take long."

Red Tornado soon turned his head as he transformed to Miss Martian. "Longer than you think." Miss Martian soon shot Mister Twister away from her as she got up.

Caster soon came to from the side as she shot an lightning at Mister Twister, short circuiting him and made him fall to the ground. The others soon walked over to them as they looked at Mister Twister, only to see his chest open and reveal a man as he fell to the ground.

"F-Foul. I call foul." The man said scared.

**"Zerstoren"** Caster than used a spell to make a boulder float and crush the man to bits.

Robin than glared as he walked over to Caster. "I gave no idea what Dr. Fate teaches you, but we don't execute or captives!"

Miss Martian smiled. "You said you would trust us." She than moved the boulder out of the way as the man was revealed to be an android. "And that's why I couldn't wad his mind."

Aqualad smiled. "We should have had mow faith in you two."

Kid Flash nodded. "Yeah. You two "rocked" this mission. Get it? Rocked?" Kid Flash joked.

*Later at Night*

Some of the team was gathered at the meeting room. "It was clearly sent to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad said seriously.

"Agreed." Red Tornado said.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us before?" Caster asked confused.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to clean up your problems for you, nor should you solve mine."

"But if your in danger?" Miss Martian asked confused.

"Consider this matter over." Red Tornado soon left the room.

The other smiled as Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad walked to the living room. "This team might work out."

Superboy than looked at Megan and Samantha as he looked a bit nervous. "Sorry." He than left the two confused girls to look at each other before smiling and giggling to themselves.

* * *

God, this took forever to right. I've been sooooo busy with school. And all of this dialogue just makes it harder. I don't know how I am going to be able to write these all. Maybe I'll find a way to shorten them and skip a few episodes.

I mean, you guys can always watch the show than read my story right?

Well, please review and I'll try to get another chapter in. I'll go to the leader episode and than I'll skip to Dr. Fate episode….just because I can. :)


	9. Drop Zone

-1Yo! How is you guys day…..night? Whatever, whenever your reading this than that's good I guess. I am never getting enough time to finish this story because of school, so blame them for my long updates!

A mission has been declared as this could be the opportunity to prove one of the members to be team leader. Who will be the leader of young Justice!

* * *

It was a late night as the team were in Miss Martian's bio ship, everyone looking tense and serious…except for Caster, who had a smile on her face and was spinning in her chair.

Robin looked out the window as he looked at his reflection, remembering the events of a few hours ago.

* * *

Everyone was standing in front of the meeting room as they looked at Batman.

"East Preskai. This island is the very source of a very dangerous and illegal near steroid. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name venom. Inferred heat signatures indicate their factories are operating at full capacity, but all shipments of venom have all been inexplicably cut off.

This is a covert recon mission that only observes and reports. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked curiously.

Batman turned to him. "Work that out between the team."

*End Flash back*

Robin than smiled at the idea, but woke up when he heard Miss Martian talking. "Drop zone A in thirty seconds."

Aqualad soon got up as he pressed his symbol, causing his suit to change from red to black. "I'm ready." Aqualad said, confirming the drop.

Miss Martian nodded. "Putting bio ship in catalogue mode." The ship turned invisible as they flew over the drop zone. Aqualad soon dropped down to the sea as he swam to the island and hacked the security. "Your in. Now go."

The ship flew to the island as it landed. "Drop zone B confirmed." Everyone got up as they changed their clothes.

Kid Flash pressed the symbol as his costume turned black as he turned to Miss Martian. "How cool is this?"

"Very impressive." Miss Martian said as she changed her clothes to transform into a black cape ad hood.

Kid Flash looked at her with a open jaw. "Uhh…that works too. Hey supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech." he said teasingly.

Superboy looked at Caster, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian. "No capes and not tights. No offense." Superboy said, arms crossed.

"It totally works for you." Caster said looking dreamingly at Superboy, but blushed at his stare. "I-I mean you can totally do good work in that…outfit." Caster said as she turned to the side, hiding her blush.

Miss Martian looked at Caster with a small glare. "Caster, you should hurry and get dressed. We need to get this mission done."

"I know that. But my outfit has to be manually put on. Go on without me okay?" Caster said as she grabbed a bag and ran to the small change room in the ship.

The others looked at each other as they nodded and soon left.

* * *

Caster quickly undressed as she grabbed the loose dark green shirt and put it on. She than grabbed her dark green hakama pants as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. She than took out a white fox mask with red lining as she put it on and grabbed a pair of katana swords.

"I know I'm ready. I'll make you proud mom, dad." Caster said lovingly as she dropped out of the ship and ran swiftly through the forest.

*Flashback*

Samantha was only 7 as she looked at al of the old traditional clothes her parents owned. "Mommy, daddy, why don't you guys wear this stuff anymore?"

Samantha mother smiled. "Well the world keeps changing, so style changes too. I do wish we could go back to those days. Don't you think so Yusei?"

Samantha's father smiled as he nodded. "I have an idea. Wait here for a bit." Samantha's father soon left as he than brought a giant wooden chest as he opened it up to reveal traditional Japanese clothing.

"Here Samantha. Why no take this? It's clothing passed down in the family used by ninjas."

Wow ninjas! I'll take care of them I promise! And I'll become a hero and use these in the night, like a ninja!" The young Samantha said, eyes glistening with excitement.

Samantha's mother looked at her husband. "There are swords in here. Wait, your not seriously going to give our daughter swords are you!"

Samantha's father scratched his cheek as he smiled. "I'll teach her so she doesn't get hurt alright. Nothing to be worried about. She'll be able to help people with this I promise."

Samantha nodded as she smiled. "I'm going to be a super hero!"

* * *

Caster sighed as she ran through the forest as she jumped and landed near the others, causing Kid Flash to almost yell. "What the! Who are you?"

Caster sighed. "Really Wally? Your scared of me?"

Miss Martian blinked in confusion as she took off the mask to reveal Caster. "How did you get here without use hearing you? And…what are you wearing?"

"These clothes were given to me by my parents. I use them on missions like this. What have you guys found?"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing. We just started actually. Glad you caught up." Everyone soon started walking for a bit until Superboy stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?" Superboy asked a bit confused.

Everyone turned to Superboy. "Uhh no. Wait, is this a superheating thing?" Wally asked confused.

"You do have great ears." Caster said blushing a but under her mask as she looked at Superboy. Miss Martian looked at Caster as she looked down at the ground a bit.

"Okay Rob. Now what?" Kid Flash asked as he turned to Robin, only to see him missing. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

Aqualad ran through the forest as he looked for the factories. "Robin, Kid, switch to inferred and see if your being tracked."

Kid Flash sighed as he put on his goggles and looked around a bit to see a group of people walking around. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

Everyone soon ducked under a tree as they looked around some more.

Superboy used his sight as he looked to see another squad. "Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us."

Soon, gunshots were heard as Miss Martian cringed a bit scared. "No super hearing required now. I better go find Robin." Kid Flash said as he ran after the gunshots, but slipped and fell to the ground, in front of many goons.

The goons soon shot at Kid Flash as he dodged all of them. One of them was soon slammed into by Superboy as they started to duke it out.

Goons still shot at Kid Flash but were soon knocked out a Robin dropped from the trees and punched them. "What is wring with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?

Caster slashed at the goons guns with her swords as she glared under her mask. "That's what you were doing? Wait to fill us in! Were not mind readers you know! Well…I kind of am and so is Martian, but that's not the point!"

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds." Miss Martin said confused.

Robin looked to the side to see Aqualad beat up a goon and crush their communicator.

Robin looked at the masked man as he thought. "I've seen these uniforms before. These belong to the cult of the cobra."

Caster sighed. "Great, a cult. Just what I needed today." Caster said sarcastically.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if dangerous extremists were running Preska's venom operation." Aqualad said confused.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love loss with the cult and those goons, I'm betting cobra came and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin said smartly.

"We get it. Cobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Now let's just radio bats and get home." Kid Flash said bored.

"These cultists aren't here for venom. Bane's hoarding this stuff. We don't leave, not until I know why." Robin said as his eyes narrowed.

"Until you know why?" Kid Flash asked with an attitude.

"This team needs a leader." Robin said matter of faculty.

"And it's you? Dude, your a 13 year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word!"

"And your a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got." Robin yelled as he laughed.

Miss Martian, Caster, and Superboy looked at the two fighting. Miss Martian looked at Superboy. "Don't you want to lead?"

Superboy looked down. "You?"

Miss Martian shook her head. "After the Mister Twister fiasco…."

Super boy smiled. "You did alright. What about you Caster? Don't you want to lead this team?"

Caster looked at Superboy and sighed under her mask. "It's not my call. I am a follower, not a leader." Caster said with a smile.

Superboy nodded. "You would make a good leader though."

Caster smiled as she took off her mask and blushed a bit. She than heard laughing from Bane as she looked at him. "Such clever kids, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest and get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Caster sat near Bane as she looked at him. "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something." Caster's eyes glowed red as she concentrated, but stopped. "Ughggh! He's blocking me out by reciting some stupid football plays and espanol. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane said with a smile. The others looked at each other until they all nodded as they headed for the factory. They son started walking until they reached a hill overlooking the factory.

Robin took out binoculars as he searched the area, seeing many goons carrying boxes. "Man, look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects than-"

Aqualad cut him off. "We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad said.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said as he readjusted his googles.

Robin got up as he smirked. "Yeah. Your the thinker."

"Dude, sarcasm? A real leader would focus on getting some answers." Kid Flash said complaining.

Soon, a large crash was heard as Bane moved a giant boulder out of the way to a mine. "The answers are this way." Bane said as he walked into the mine.

"Oh, so now el lucha door's is pour leader?" Kid Flash asked complaining.

"Hey, I didn't see you looking for any ways in." Caster said as she walked passed Kid Flash.

Everyone soon walked into the mine as they followed Bane to a electronic door. He pressed some keys as it opened. Bane looked through the factory as he waited.

Robin looked out as well. "It's all clear." Robin than ran into the factory as he than disappeared.

Everyone else walked in as a group as they looked for Robin. Bane growled. "Did that little fool already get caught?"

Aqualad sighed. "No, he just does that."

Kid Flash smiled as he put on his googles. "Stay put. I'll get our intel and back before boy wonder." Kid Flash said as he ran.

"Wait kid!" Aqualad whispered loudly, but Kid Flash was already gone.

Caster sighed. "What an idiot."

Bane nodded. "Ninja girl here is right. Great chain of command."

While the others were talking, Robin was running up to the control room. He than threw a batarang at the computer, causing a strange green smoke to release and make the guard pass out.

Robin pushed the guard out of the way as he stated to type in some keys.

* * *

Aqualad, Caster, Superboy, and Miss Martian were hiding under some boxes looking at the guards move the venom. "It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but there only taking the new product off the line. There not touching this shipment." Superboy said confused.

Miss Martian shrugged. "Maybe it counts for freshness.

Caster shrugged. "Maybe there isn't enough room at the buyers base or something."

Superboy looked up. "Helicopter's coming." The other's looked up to see a helicopter was coming and landing outside.

*Back with Robin and Kid Flash*

Robin at the moment was typing down keys as he was looking at the cell structure for the venom. Kid Flash soon ran in as he looked at the computer. "What you got?"

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves venom but…"

Kid Flash looked at the screen. "This one's venom and that ones….wow. The blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed correctly, Cobra's new juice is three times stronger than venom…and permanent. But how did Cobra get access to Project Blockbuster" Kid Flash said grimly.

Robin looked at the computer. "Our mystery buyer must also be Cobra's supplier. Using the cult to create a Blockbuster venom super formula. Robin to Aqualad, we got…..static."

* * *

A giant helicopter soon landed on a pad outside as a masked man came out and walk to Cobra. "Lord Cobra." the man acknowledged.

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready." Cobra opened a small box filled with vials of a strange blue liquid.

Sportsmaster took a vial as he held it to the air. "The new cobra venom?"

Cobra smiled as he showed a giant figure with rocky skin and giant claws. "A complete success. Our friends will not be disappointed."

Sportsmaster looked at Cobra. "This is a game changer. Finally, we can go mono a mono with the Justice League."

Miss Martian was floating above them as she listened to their conversation._ 'Caster, did you get that too?'_

Caster was also invisible and standing behind the helicopter._ 'Yep, I got it all too. Aqualad, Miss Martian is sending you a telepathic photo of the buyer.'_

Superboy, Aqualad, and Bane were waiting in the factory as they got a picture of the buyer. "Sportsmaster. He is the buyer? Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read me?" The only thing on line was static. "Ughggh. I can't reach the league, Robin, or Kid. Our coms are jammed. We need a plan."

Bane smiled. "Well I have a suggestion." Bane than jumped off the railings and slammed into some goons, knocking them out. Some of the other guards heard as they ran after Bane.

"What is he doing?" Aqualad asked in confusion. Soon, a crash was heard as a giant monster ran into Aqualad and Superboy, causing them to fall and land on the ground. Miss Martian soon flew to their aid as she pouched the monster back.

Cobra glared at them. "Destroy them." The monster and guards soon ran at them as they started to attack. They started to shoot at them as Aqualad quickly out up a shield to deflect the bullets.

Superboy than ran after the monster and slammed it to the ground. He than took it by the legs and swung him to the other side of the factory.

Caster who was still invisible quickly ran to the others to help her. While she ran, she accidentally brushed Sportsman, causing her cover to be blown.

He looked to see a mirage like figure moving around as she punched some of the guards out of the way. Sportsman glared as he took out a long rod and threw it into Caster's direction.

Caster was punching one guard after the other as she thought she heard a whizzing sound. She looked to the side to see a strange rod coming towards her as she quickly dodged it, but it started to beep as it exploded, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.

Back with Superboy, he was fighting the giant monster as he punched t to the side. Robin and Kid flash ran over to the battle field as they punched some guards out of Aqualad's way.

More guards came though as they started to shoot at everyone, causing them to hide behind some pillars. "Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!" Aqualad yelled, getting Miss Martian's attention.

Miss Martian was hiding behind a pillar as she mentally radioed everyone._ 'Everyone online?'_

Superboy was punched by the monster as she spoke mentally. _'Yeah.'_

_'You know it beautiful.' _Kid Flash said with a smile.

_'Wait, what about Caster?' _Superboy asked confused as he finally knocked out the monster. He looked around as he found her knocked out and grabbed her. _'I got Caster.'_

_'Good. We need to regroup.'_ Aqualad said as he gritted his teeth.

_'Kind of busy at the moment.' _Robin said as he was outside looking at Cobra.

"Batman must be desperate if he has to send his little whelp to task me." Cobra said as he laughed.

"What's wrong Coby? You look disconcerted." Robin said tauntingly.

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him." A woman soon appeared as she tried to slash at Robin, but he quickly dodged.

_'Robin, now!' _Aqualad yelled in his mind.

Robin sighed as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared as he ran to the others. _'We need to retreat. Kid, make a path.' _

Kid Flash soon ran into may guards as they others ran to the secret entrance. The monster woke up though admit tried to attack Superboy, but was pushed back by a iron beam. Superboy looked to see Caster as he smiled and grabbed her and ran after the others.

Superboy quickly closed the door shut and ran with the others as guards slammed the door open and followed them. "Caster, the support beams!"

Caster nodded as she jump kicked them and broke them, creating a wall between them and the guards. Miss Martian quickly grabbed Caster and flew her to the others as they broke some glow stocks.

Robin looked at the wall closing them from the enemies. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

"It wasn't that bad Robin. It could have gone much worse." Caster said resting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You do have the most experience. But that might exactly be that has made you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new, and a leader must be clear, explicit, and cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Aqualad explained.

Robin got angry and turned around. "Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands? Uhh who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur. Your the only one who can." Robin said with a smile.

"Please! I can run circles around-" Kid Flash tried to argue, but Robin stopped him.

"Wally c'mon. You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello Megan, it's so obvious." Miss Martian said with a smile.

"Could have told ya." Superboy said, arms crossed.

Caster nodded. "You'll make a totally awesome leader Aqualad." Caster said excited.

Everyone than turned to Kid Flash. He looked at everyone. "Okay." Kid Flash said smiling.

Aqualad nodded as he walked over to Robin. "Than I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it off my shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

Robin nodded with a smile as everyone got into a group. "Alright, our first priority is to stop that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I had the same thought." Robin said as he laughed.

* * *

Some of the guards were trying to start the helicopter as Cobra waited outside. "Sir, it is sabotage. It must have been that girl."

"Undoubtedly. Find the problem and fix it." Cobra ordered a minion as he bowed and left.

Another guard and the monster showed up. "Master, should we send search parties after the intruders?"

"Don't be absurd. They will come to us."

* * *

"Sportsmaster is the supplier/buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have enough juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Cobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to mix blockbuster with venom. That takes some merger nerdage." Kid Flash said.

Aqualad soon stopped at the entrance. "I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg."

Everyone soon stopped to see Bane dropping some electronics to the ground. He laughed as he looked at everyone. "Halt. I'm feeling…explosive." Bane said as he gestured to set explosives on top of the cave entrance.

"You betrayed us? Why would you do this?" Caster asked confused, a glare on her face.

"I wanted my factory back. So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies, or die trying. If the latter, than the Justice League would have certainly come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Preska would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect." Bane soon pressed the button, but nothing happened.

He looked to see the switch was gone, taken by Kid Flash. "This trigger thingy?" Bane than tried to punch Kid Flash but was stopped as he was lift high into the air by Miss Martian.

Caster walked over to Bane as she stuck her tongue out. "Now what was it about us getting trapped in a cave?"

Superboy smiled as he walked over to Bane. "Finally. Drop him."

Miss Marian dropped Bane as Superboy punched Bane.

* * *

The helicopter was finally operational. "The helicopter is ready your majestic one." a guard said to Sportsmaster and Cobra.

Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared as many of the guards were knocked down by Kid Flash. Cobra glared. "Protect the shipment!" Cobra yelled to the guards.

Super boy than dropped down as he smashed a crater at the enemies, causing them to fall. He than turned to the monster. "Want another go?"

The monster yelled as it ran at Superboy, only to be hit with water and a psychic blast as Miss Martian and Aqualad fought it off. "Sorry, not the plan." Superboy than ran to the helicopter, but was soon shot at by a Sportsmaster with a strong gun.

Caster soon jumped from atop of the helicopter, swords in hand as she tried to cut the gun in half, but missed. Sportsmaster than kicked Caster in the stomach heard, as he grabbed her by the throat, using her as a hostage as he kept shooting at Superboy.

Robin soon confronted Cobra as they were in a heated fist fight, Cobra though having the upper hand. Cobra quickly punched Robin as he smiled. "What's wrong? You look disconcerted."

Aqualad and Miss Martian had finally stopped the monster by using the water and giving it a shock wave.

Sportsmaster was still holding onto Caster as he walked onto the helicopter. "Thanks for the workout, but I got to fly." Sportsmaster said as he pushed Caster into Superboy, causing them to fall to the ground.

Sportsmaster soon started the copter as he lifted into the air and flew off. Caster and Superboy looked at each other as they smiled, Caster pulled out a trigger. Caster smiled as she pressed the trigger, causing a explosion to happen on the helicopter causing it to crash into the factory.

Sportsmaster quickly exited the plane as Cobra disappeared. Robin looked at everyone as there was a giant mess. "Well, it was a good choice to pick you as leader. Your perfect to help explain this to Batman." Robin said while laughing.

* * *

*August 4, Mount Justice*

Everyone was standing in the meeting room at Mount Justice as they were being scolded by Batman.

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until than…good job."

Everyone looked at each other confused as they looked at Batman. "But I thought you said we did bad?" Samantha asked confused.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines your success. And how you choose who leads, determines character." Robin and Aqualad smile at the last words.

*With The Light*

Sportsmaster was in a meeting with them as he explained the situation. "All I recovered was this single ampoule of cobra venom."

"I don't understand. First Cadmus. Than Mister Twister. And now Santa Preska." said one of them confused.

Another than spoke. "Once is normal. Twice is a coincidence. But three times is enemy action. And enemies of the light must not stand."

* * *

Hooray! I finished this chapter too! So, I guess I will go to the Dr. Fate chapter so I can get ahead of the plot. It will be pretty awesome. And I can promise that Caster will be going nuts and yelling at Wally a lot. I can't wait! XD


	10. Reboot?

Hello fanfiction readers, writers, and others. I am Idolmaster-626, or my past pennames including Puella-Magi626, Cardcaptor Samantha, and Samantha626.

It's been a very long time since I have written fanfiction anddecided to re-read my old Young Justice fic since Young Justice has become such an amazing show.

I have thought about it and am thinking of starting Brave New World over again, however it's been a long time since I've written anything and the best way for me to start again would be for me to do an entire reboot of my fanfic and start from episode one.

The problem is I'm almost a senior in high school soon and I'm gonna be busy with life and such, but I'm planning to write as much as I can during free time. However I'd like to hear from you, my fellow fanfiction writers on what you think I should do, since so many people reviewed it and had favorited my story.

So, do you think I should reboot this story and do it over to make it better and follow the series better, or no? Please tell me in a review.

Thank you for your time.

Idolmaster-626


	11. Message to Readers

So everyone, as a heads up, I have made the new story Fighting For a Brave New World. It is the reboot of Brave New World and I hope you all enjoy it very much. :D


	12. UpdateI Guess

Hello Fanfiction readers and writers. How are you all today? And a hello to some of my old fans who followed this story. It's been quite a while since I've written anything close to a fanfiction. High school took much of my time and I wasn't quite able to do much when it came to writing my stories, but not that high school is over for me, I have much time now to write stories.

Sadly though looking over my old story chapter I had written, I see that my descriptive skills and language I used is not up to par to what I write now. So once again sadly, I shall be making an updated version of my story. I feel kinda stupid and idiotic for doing this again, but if you want you can follow it if you'd like.

This story is going to be updated. Some old ideas I may have still will be in it, while most things will be changed, such as my OC's background, her looks, and her powers. (Though it's still magic I assure you.)

This is just a small update to anybody who wanted to know is all. I'm going to try and write a starting chapter today and get it done as soon as possible since write now I am on a writing high right now. XD

So I hope you all have a great day and I'll do my best to actualy stick to my story and make it great. Promise. :3


	13. Another Update

Hi Young Justice fans and Fanfic writers and more! XD

So I've finally gotten to writing my new Young Justice story and I've been doing well. It seems more angsty than I had originally planned the backstory but eh. This is nothing major. I just thought I'd update to say what the story is called really. It's called The Apprentice and the Superboy.

I don't know why I decided to update this story again. I just though if nobody here knew about it I'd just update incase. Or maybe I just want more fans of it like this old one had. Whatever the case, I hope you all like the new and improved version. I just hope I do well with it and all.

Bye-bye! :D


End file.
